Cuel of the Time! ( Chronokinesis )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat kekasihnya memadu kasih dengan orang lain " Chronokinesis? bukannya dia amat lemah? dia bodoh mencintai sang Levitation yang mencintai orang lain" -Tao " Agh! dadaku? appoh..aghh!" - Kris " ini semua salahku.." -Luhan " haruskah aku percaya bahwa kau adalah takdirku?" EXO ALL PAIRING Taoris Sulay ChanBaek SooHun KaiChen LuMin
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari pandangan mata yang amat menyakitkan, kau berada beberapa meter di hadapanku bersama dengan orang lain, jika kau tidak menyukai adanya tali takdir harusnya kau bunuh aku saat aku masih dalam kristal

Semua tentang taoris

hahhaha

jika bingung dengan bahasa dan alur cerita silahkan pegangan dan lambaikan bendera merah hahaha ( V )

happy read

" Regreat"

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang tersesat dalam waktu yang ku mainkan sendiri

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang benar-benar ingin pergi dari dunia ini

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang ingin membuang kekuatanku sendiri

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang melihat betapa kejamnya dunia mengendalikanku

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang terlalu egois kala menahan rasa sakit didada

Aku sang pengendali waktu yang berharap dapat mengubur ingatan bersama dengan kekuatanku

Selamanya..

**# 1000 years **

Tatapan namja itu berubah, dan entah apa yang terjadi pada suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam. Jelas terlihat bagaimana dua orang pemilik kekuatan yang ia kenal tengah memadu kasih di atas tempat yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai miliknya, dua orang dengan kekuatan berbeda tengah berada dalam puncak organsm. Mereka tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi sang pengendali waktu, tubuh mereka beku.

" hiks.."

Terlepas dari tatapan tak berdaya seorang namja pemilik kekuatan naga api, yang terlihat amat menyesal namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ya- sang pemilik kekuatan naga api tak berdaya di tengah waktu yang berhenti, jangankan untuk mejelaskan apa yang terjadi bahkan untuk keluar dari situasi dimana tubuhnya menyatu dengan sang pengguna telekinesis ia tak mampu.

" app-ppoh.."

Setelah puas dengan sakit yang teramat di dadanya, sang pengendali waktu menjalankan waktu kembali.

" Ta-"

Sang pemilik kekuatan naga api segera membereskan pakaiannya dan bergegas mengejar seseorang yang pasti akan bersembunyi dan menangis sendiri. Hingga semua berpencar, mencari dimana sang pemilik waktu berada. Sekian lama mereka mencari dengan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki tak satupun menemukan sang penguasa waktu, hingga penyesalan yang ada pada diri telekinesis dan sang pemilik kekuatan naga api terasa begitu dalam dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Ya sang penguasa kekuatan naga api marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat sang penguasa waktu menghilang dan kesakitan. Dan dalam sekejap saja semua hangus terbakar api sang pemilik naga api.

# now

" Tao-ah, bisakah kau bangun?!"

" eung?"

Namja berwajah mirip panda itu terdiam sebentar memandang seorang namja berparas manis di hadapannya, seorang namja yang tengah membenarkan rambut halus miliknya.

" kajja, gege akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak bangun-bangun.."

" hehehe..2 minutes again.."

" oh tuhan, kenapa didiku ini terlihat manissss.."

" appoooohh!"

" hahhahahaha"

Setelah berhasil mengerjai dongsaengnya, Zhang Yi Xing atau yang sering dipanggil Lay itu tersenyum dan kembali kedapur dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan dongsaengnya. Namja manis it uterus tersenyum menunggu dongsaeng kesayanganya turun, memang dia dan Huang Zi Tao atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Tao tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun namun semenjak appanya menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang ternyata memiliki seorang anak semanis panda atau lebih tepatnya eoma Tao.

" ge—"

" ne?"

" tadi aku mimpi aneh,.."

Lay mengusap rambut Tao menggunakan sapu tangannya, ia dapat mencium wangi vanilla mint yang selalu identik dengan dongsaengnya.

" itu hanya bunga tidur, kajja kita sarapan.."

Tao mengangguk dengan imutnya.  
>Suasana sekolah Blue Saphire tersa amat ramai, seperti biasanya para murid terkesima dan sibuk dengan para murid kelas special yang berisi 10 namja multi talenta dalam bidang music ataupun akademik, tidak ada yang meragukan mereka dari segi materi, ketampanan ataupun prestasi. Bagi Blue Saphire, mereka adalah asset yang tak ternilai. Namun dibalik semua yang terlihat, mereka menyimpan sebuah misteri.<br>Ruangan kelas special memiliki ruang yang jauh lebih elite dibandingkan kelas biasa, dengan Ac dan fasilitas pendukung lainnya.

" bye-ge!"

Lay melambai masuk kedalam kelasnya meninggalkan Tao yang sudah mendahuluinya menuju kekelas biasa. Ya Lay adalah salah satu dari murid kelas special, meski seorang pelupa akut namun dia memiliki keahlian khusus dalam bentuk prestasi dance dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah pewaris utama kekayaan Zhang Jiang In sang penguasa bisnis di bidang kesehatan. Satu hal yang membedakan ia dan Tao untuk masuk kualifikasi kelas special Lay memiliki kekuatan penyembuh atau " Sang unicorn" sedangkan Tao? Ia begitu lemah dan manis di mata Lay.  
>Lay mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seorang namja yang duduk didekatnya, seorang namja tampan dengan kacamata bening. Kim Jong Myun atau lebih sering Lay panggil dengan sebutan Suho. Seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu Lay.<p>

" semalam aku mimpi buruk—"

Curhat Lay. Suho dan 8 orang namja yang sudah berada di kelas langsung memperhatikan Lay.

" jangan katakana jika kau bermimpi Suho hyung pacaran dengan orang lain-AW!"

" diam kau Park Chanyeol!"

Desisan dari seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna merah hati itu membuat namja tinggi semampai itu meringis. Namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu meringis sambil mengangguk pada namjachingunya sembari protes.

" memang kau mimpi apa?"

Tanya Suho.  
>Lay terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencari cara atau kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang menjadi mimpinya.<p>

" jangan bilang mimpi tentang kebakaran yang menghanguskan semuanya—"

Ucapan dingin dari namja yang tengah menimang-nimang butiran salju itu membuat semua kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

" Xiumin-hyung—?"

Xiumin mengangguk sebentar lalu menghilangkan salju disekitarannya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dan jangan lupakan salju atau lelehan es yang terbuat saat ia menyentuh benda.

" jangan bilang, kalau mimpimu sama denganku?"

Tanya Chen. Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang pengendali petir.

" sekitar sebelum abad ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menambah kerut diwajah mereka.

" Kyungsoo kau juga?"

Tanya Chanyeol dan Lay bersamaan.

" tunggu! Biar aku luruskan karna akupun sepertinya mimpi seperti itu, dalam mimpiku aku melihat kalian semua, kita tinggal di pertengahan abad ke 10n dan tidak begitu jelas bagaimana bisa terjadi beberapa saat setelah melihat pengendali waktu menangis semua berubah menjadi lautan api dan kita semua musnah.."

Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil meneliti ke delapan chingunya dan Lay, semua mengangguk.

" pengendali waktu? Aku merasa aku amat menyayanginya..tapi nuguya?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat semua kaget.

" pengendali waktu?"

Semua mulai berfikir siapa pengendali waktu. Hingga seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blonde memasuki ruang kelas.

" semua karna kesalahanku—"

Lay yang merasa dejavu dengan suara bass itu langsung menoleh, ia mendapati seorang namja dengan tampang dingin mendekati mereka.

" Kris? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam. Kris tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan dan langsung mendekati ke8 namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan beberapa expresi. Expresi kaget dari Xiumin dan Lay, Expresi marah dari Baekhyun dan Expresi datar dari Kyungso dkk.

" ah, aku ingat di mimpiku, kau yang membakar kita semua dengan kekuatan naga apimu..ck"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya terlihat marah. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun, dan menggeleng saat namja pemilik kekuatan pengendali udara itu menatapnya.

" semua salahku, aku yang membuat kekacauan itu..aku sangat menyesal.."

" lalu apa maumu sekarang? Membumi hanguskan kami lagi? Atau menyakiti pengendali waktu?"

Pertanyaan dingin dari Kai membuat Luhan menunduk, Kris menatap satu persatu kedelapan namja yang ada di depannya, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat kekuatan mereka satu persatu dari Suho sang pengendali air(Hydrokinesis), Lay sang penyembuh(Vitakinesis), Kai dengan kekuatan berpindahnya(Teleportation), Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan bumi (Terrakinesis ), Xiumin sang pembeku(Cryokinesis), Chen pengendali petir (Electrokonesis), chanyeol pengendali api lewat pikiran (Pyrokinetis), Sehun sang pengendali udara (Aerokinesis ), Baekhyun sang pengendali cahaya (Lunarkinesis), Luhan sang pengendali pikiran (Telekinesis) dan terahir Kris bisa melihat lambing atau aura pada dirinya sendiri sebagai pemilik kekuatan naga api untuk melawan gravitasi bumi (Levitation). Kris masih terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya.

" kenapa diantara kalian tidak ada Chronokinesis? Wae?"

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani bicara bukan karna dihadapan mereka adalah seorang leader atau pemimpin dari ke12 kekuatan yang harusnya ada disana, namun karna tidak satupun dari mereka yang tau siapa Chronokinesis atau sang pengendali waktu.

" gege—baju Tao, gege masukkan kedalam tas milik gege?"

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, menyembul dari balik pintu menampilkan wajah polos yang mirip panda. Semua menoleh kearah Tao yang sedang tersenyum garing.

" hehe..mianhe mengganggu, aku hanya mau pinjam gegeku.."

_Suara yang amat familiar..-__**Kris**_

Lay tersenyum mengeluarkan seragam olahraga milik Tao dan berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya.

" gwacana, nih—ingat! Jangan berlatih wushu lagi, tanganmu yang digips baru di lepas kemarin.."

" ge, gege! Anyyeong!"

Tao meninggalkan Lay yang tersenyum melambai-lambai.  
>Setelah merasa Tao sudah jauh Lay kembali mendekati chingu-chingunya.<p>

" Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak perduli pada masa lalu karna membuat kami terlahir di era ini namun aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau menyakiti Chronokinesis lagi.."

" Yi Zhing-ah.."

" aku mencintai Chronokinesis, aku benar-benar mencintainya.."

'Hiks' sebuah isakan terdengar begitu pilu, Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberinya sedikit kehangatan. Sehun tau bagaimana penderitaan Kyungsoo lewat mimpinya semalam, mimpi yang membawanya sadar jika bukan hanya dia yang memiliki kekuatan special namun ada 12 orang dengan sang Chronokinesis yang saat ini belum diketahui.

" saking cintanya hingga kau tega membunuh Chronokinesis dengan kekuatanmu? Oh, bagus..aku salut dengan cinta milikmu Kris-ssi.."

" mem-bu-nuh-?"

Semua menatap Sehun yang meski mengepalkan tangannya namun ia tetap mengusap punggung Kyungso lewat tangannya yang lain.

" aku mohon bantu kami.."

Kai memutar kepalanya jengah melihat bagaimana Luhan memeluk Kris. Ia sudah banyak tau bagaimana masa lalu ke 12 pemilik kekuatan, ia juga tau bagaimana Kris dan Luhan membuat hati Chronokinesis berdarah-darah setiap waktu. Jika bisa, namja berkulit Tan dongsaeng dari Kim Taemin pemilik museum seni tari itu ingin menyalahkan takdir yang membawa mereka berkumpul. Mereka ber12 adalah takdir yang lahir dengan kekuatan saling berpasangan, contohnya ia sendiri dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu ia dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan baik kekuatan maupun cinta meski sekarang setelah sadar ia sudah berpacaran dengan Chen. Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Chen, Suho dan Lay, Sehun dan Luhan dan yang terahir adalah Kris dan Chronokinesis yang sampai saat ini tidak mereka lihat.

" sudahlah tuan muda Wu, kami tidak akan membantumu dan meskipun kami tau dimana Chronokinesis, kami tidak akan memberitahumu.."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Kris semakin terpuruk.  
>Tao berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar bola yang dioperkan oleh teman-temannya, terlihat bagaimana peluh hampir di seluruh tubuh tingginya.<p>

" Tao-ah!"

Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapati Lay dan Suho duduk di pinggir lapangan, dengan semangat Tao berlari mendekati keduanya.

" bagaimana? Apa Tao terlihat lebih hebat dari Sehun sunbaekan?"

" hahhahaha mana ada kau bisa melebihiku?"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang Tao, Tao meringis mendapati namja yang ia bicarakan kini ada dihadapannya.

" mau bertanding denganku panda?"

" mwo? Tentu! Kapan lagi aku bertanding dengan anak kelas special?"

Semua menggeleng.  
>Kyungsoo memperhatikan kedua namja yang kini juga tengah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, bagaimana tidak? Bintang sepak bola kelas special kini tengah bertanding dengan anak kelas biasa, senyum lebar terpampang dengan lebar dibibir Sehun mendapati Tao terlihat bersemangat dan kesal karna bolanya sering terkena angin kemana-mana.<p>

_'Berhenti! Berhenti kataku! Aiss bola sialan, kenapa tidak mau berhenti! Berhenti! Berhentiiiiii!'_

Guman tao saat bola hampir memasuki gawang bersama Sehun yang tersenyum menang.

" yaaa! Berhenti!"

Pekik Tao, dan seketika itu pula semuanya berhenti. Semua berubah menjadi patung hidup di mata panda Tao. Tao mengedipkan matanya.

" kenapa hanya aku yang bisa bergerak?"

Tao mendekati Sehun yang masih dalam posenya seakan ingin mengambil ancang-ancang menendang bola kegawaang. Tao menatap sekelilingnya tidak ada yang bergerak, ia mulai menangis menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

" hiks, eotthokke? Hyung! Hyung! Kenapa mereka membeku? Hikss..bergeraklah..bergeraklah"

Dan disaat itu pula semua bergerak lagi.

" GOOOLL!"

Teriak Sehun, namun teriakannya tidak dihiraukan Tao yang masih pada posisinya.

" tao? Tao waeyo?"

Sehun mendekati Tao yang masih menangis. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh Tao yang kini tengah dipeluk Lay.

" Tao-ah? Wae?!"

" hiks-gege..gege—gege—"

Lay memeluk Tao dengan perasaan khawatir. Dan semuanya tampak gelap di benak Tao.  
>Kris kaget, dan menatap Luhan yang juga terlihat berekspresi kekagetannya.<p>

" kau merasakannya Lu?"

" ne, Chronokinesis—dia menghentikan waktu tadi.."

" kajja kita cari!"

Kris menarik tangan Luhan dengan erat segera keluar dari kelas special, Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti arahan namja berambut pirang di hadapannya. Luhan tau Chronokinesis adalah segalanya untuk Kris sang Levitation, Luhan sudah menyerah dengan cintannya pada Kris setelah Kris bergegas meninggalkannya setelah mengatakan Chronokinesis mengetahui perbuatan mereka dan menangis sambil menghentikan waktu. Memang keduanya telah menjalin cinta tersembunyi sejak lama sebelum Chronokinesis dan Aerokinesis terlahir lewat dua namja yang memang umurnya berada jauh dibawah umur mereka. Merekapun melawan kenyataan jika dua kekuatan itu takdir mereka hingga mereka sadar mereka membutuhkan dua kekuatan itu untuk hidup dan berusaha mendekati dua pengendali kekuatan tersebut. Awalnya Kris menganggap Chronokinesis sebagai tameng atau bahkan penambah kekuatan, karna saat Chronokinesis merasa tidak baik maka kekuatan Kris akan berkurang atau lenyap membuatnya amat tergantung pada Chronokinesis hingga ia menyadari ia bukan hanya membutuhkan Chronokinesis melainkan mencintainya setelah melakukan kesalahan bersama Luhan dan membuatnya kehilangan Chronokinesis.  
>Kris merasa senang karna sekian abad ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Chronokinesis lagi meskipun untuk saat ini ia tidak tau dimana dan siapa Chronokinesis, ia selalu mencoba mengingat bagaimana wajah dan kepribadian Chronokinesis namun tidak ada yang berubah selain ia kehabisan tenaga dan bertambah frustasi karnanya. Keduanya berlari bersama tidak memperdulikan apapun dihadapannya bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa teman mereka sedang bahu membahu membawa seseorang menuju UKS.<p>

" tidak ada—"

" tenangkan dirimu Kris.."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua harapan yang mustahil untuknya.  
>Ia benar-benar menginginkan Chronokinesis dari hatinya.<br>Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya mulai masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

" kau sudah siuman?"

" eh-? Kyungsoo hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Tao telihat kebingungan.

" hyung apa ini?"

" Lay menyuruhku membangunkanmu.."

" oh- syukurlah, aku hanya bermimpi..OK aku akan mandi!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

_' benar ia tidak ingin mengingat jati dirinya—'_

" Tao-er, kau sayang padaku tidak?"

Pekik Lay, saat ia masuk kekamar Tao dan mendapati dongsaengnya dikamar mandi.

" ne, ge wae?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Lay.  
>Kyungsoo mengangguk pada Lay yang terlihat amat sedih.<p>

"..semua terjadi karna ia tidak ingin mengingat jati dirinya ge-"

" ta-pi Ta-"

" biarlah—yang jelas kita sudah tau dia, jangan sampai Kris atau Luhan tau tentang Tao.."

Lay hanya bisa mengangguk.

**Tao POV**

Wajahku mengerut saat mendapati Lay ge dan Kyungsoo hyung berpelukan di kamarku, tidak mungkin kan kalau Lay ge berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo hyung? Bagaimana dengan Suho hyung? Lagian apa yang mereka lakukan di kamarku.

" ya gegege-"

Rengekku, Lay-ge menoleh lalu tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan keadan gegeku yang pelupa ini, ia hanya memelukku hangat sambil berbisik bahwa ia menyayangiku. Saat aku memandang Kyungsoo-hyung dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia juga tidak tau apa yang gegeku lakukan. Setelah puas memelukku tiba-tiba dia menjitak kepalaku yang membuatku meringis tidak elit.

" appoh ge! Wae?"

" karna kau nakal! Lain kali kalau kau tidak mendengarkan perintahku, aku akan menjitakmu lebih keras lagi.."

Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, Lay-ge memang over protect terhadapku. Huft andai saja ia sedikit saja lupa dengan ke overannya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.  
>Kyungsoo hyung berjalan lebih pelan dibelakangku dan Lay-ge, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan menyamai langkah kami.<p>

" hyung, apa hyung sakit?"

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

" aku hanya sedikit lelah dan merasa bersalam pada seseorang.."

" oh, memang hyung bersalah sama siapa? Apa hyung menghukum Sehunie?"

'PLETAK!' satu jitakan sukses mendarat dikepalaku, aiss! Aku hanya bisa mendesis memandang namja jelek dengan kulit seputih susu yang kini tengah nyengir tidak bersalah di hadapanku. Aku memutar mataku jengah, sudah dua kali aku mendapatkan jitakan di hari yang cerah ini.  
>Xiumin-hyung tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku perlahan saat aku memeluknya mencoba mencari perhatian dari namja baozie yang tingginya tidak lebih dariku bahkan kurang dariku.<p>

" aigo—baby panda marah eum? Kajja ikut denganku, nanti aku belikan permen satu—"

" aiss, chanyeol hyung jahat! Baekie hyung—"

Rengekanku membuat namja yang tidak jauh tingginya sama seperti Xiumin hyung mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut bergantian dengan tangan Xiumin hyung. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyelimutiku, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Xiumin hyung. Sepertinya hawa tadi berubah..

" hyung—sepertinya tadi ruangan ini berubah menjadi panas?"

" eeh?"

Keenam namja di dekatku itu terlihat kebingungan dengan senyum garingnya. Member tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol hyung, sedang Chanyeol hyung kini berdiri di belakang Baekhyun hyung.

" ah! Itu karna ini—"

Suara cempreng itu menginterupsi kecanggungan kami, aku dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh pada seorang namja yang sedang cengengesan di depan sebuah rangkaian alur listrik ditemani seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang terlihat amat serius dari biasanya.

" mungkin karna percobaan Chennie hyung"

" oh—"

Chen hyung tersenyum dan memintaku mendekat.

" kau mau melihatnya? Jarang-jarang lho bisa melihat hasil karyaku sebelum diedarkan dipasaran.."

" bolehkah hyung?!"

Lagi-lagi Chen hyung mengangguk.

" karna kau dongsaeng si Yi Xhing jadi kau boleh melihatnya.."

Aku mengangguk semangat, sedikit melirik jam diarloji kesayanganku dan betapa leganya saat waktu menunjukkan masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran.  
>Kai atau namja berkulit Tan itu berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menutup semua sumber cahaya , aku takut gelap! Ku tarik tangan Kyung Soo hyung yang tadi berada di sampingku. Aku merasakan ia membalas mengusap punggungku pelan, sepertinya Lay hyung sudah bercerita banyak hal pada namja bermuka datar ini, aku harus berhati-hati siapa tau dia juga membocorkan rahasiaku tentang boneka pandaku pada chingu-chingunya yang lain.<br>'TEKK' suara itu membuatku mengalihkan pandangan mataku, aku melihat Kai memeluk posesif Chen hyung dari belakang dan memandang ke atas. Ah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kai dan Chen hyung perhubungan, ku dengar Kai mengejar-ngejar namja berwajah kotak dan bersuara indah itu. Ku alihkan pandangan mataku kearah pandangan mereka, mataku tercengang!

" indaah—"

Meski aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti gambar-gambar yang terlihat begitu indah di langit-langit itu, namun entah mengapa hatiku terasa damai dan tidak asing.

" Tao-er, kau lihat? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Suara Chen hyung menginterupsi kekagumanku.

" yeppoh—tapi mereka siapa? Dan apa lambang-lambang itu? Mereka tampak aneh?"

Aku melihat Chen hyung menundukkan kepala, apa aku salah berbicara?

" hyung! Mianhe—aku ttidak bbe-"

'Pletak' sebuah jitakan mampir di kepala pandaku lagi dan kali ini pelakunya adalah Chanyeol hyung, sepertinya aku harus memakai helm kemana-mana untuk mengamankan kepalaku.

" pelajaran sejarah galaksi mu dapat berapa si?! Begitu saja tidak mengerti—"

" hyaaa hyung! Appoh! Tanya saja pada Lay ge, aku selalu dapat nilai bagus—"

Chanyeol hyung hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, kini tangan Kyungsoo hyung mengusap kepalaku yang berdenyut akibat namja tiang itu.

" Chen berusaha keras membuat film pendek yang terdiri dari senyawa elektro dan dapat kita lihat tadi bagaimana film itu, gambar-gambar tadi adalah menceritakan tentang kejadian beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu. Tentang sebuah peradaban di galaksi, dengan kekuatan di setiap individu—"

Ucap Xiumin hyung, ia berhenti untuk sekedar bernafas.

" –tentang sebuah legenda 12 pemilik kekuatan EXPlanet, 12 pemilik kekuatan yang saling melengkapi satu dengan yang lain. Semua berpasangan Hydrokinesis, Vitakinesis,Teleportation, Terrakinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokonesis,Pyrokinetis,Aerokinesis, Lunarkinesis,Telekinesis,Levitation semuanya saling melengkapi..dan hidup damai dalam berbagai rintangan..seperti si pengendali kekuatan air, ia tidak akan baik jika tidak ada si healing.."

" wooww"

Aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum pada keindahan yang rangkaian lisrik itu ciptakan.

" tidak menyangka kalian menyukai hal-hal legenda seperti itu.."

" itu nyata Tao-ie, mereka nyata dan ada.."

Bisik Baekhyun hyung, entah mengapa aku merasakan nada suaranya amat lirih dan seperti ada kesakitan didalamnya.

"hemmm—arra-arra, jika mereka nyata.. tapi itu dulu hyung..lagian aku yakin mereka sudah musnah kekeke.. Chronokinesis? Bukannya itu berkaitan dengan kekuatan pengendali waktu hyung? Siapa pasangannya?"

Candaku, aku masih tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka lakukan hanya saja aku tertarik pada sosok yang berada dalam urutan ke 10 di gambaran elektro merah itu. Sebuah lukisan melewati aliran listrik dengan penggambaran yang sedikit tidak jelas.

" dia—Levitation sang pemilik kekuatan naga api.."

" hem—sepertinya dia bodoh! Lemah dan—sepertinya menjijikkan Ck.."

'BUAGH' sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipiku hingga aku nyaris terjungkal jika Sehun tidak menangkapku. Seseorang yang amat asing dimataku menatap marah padaku.

" KRIS! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

Lay ge dan yang lainnya membantuku berdiri, namun dengan kasar namja yang memukulku itu kembali menarik kerah seragamku, kenapa aku merasakan hawa panas yang melebihi hawa biasa?

" KAU!"

" KRIS! Ku bilang hentikan!"

Dengan sekali sentak Lay dan Xiumin ge mendapatkanku, aku tidak mengerti siapa namja tinggi yang mereka panggil KRIS yang kini masih menatapku tajam seperti dia marah, tapi wae?

" Tidak ada yang mengijinkan siswa dari kelas biasa masuk kesini!"

" dia dongsaeng Lay, Kris"

Namja bernama Kris itu menatapku tajam.

" aku tidak perduli, sekarang kau pergi dan ku peringatkan jaga ucapanmu!"

Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan terasa di dada sebelah kiriku, apa aku takut? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan didada? Tanpa sadar kini beberapa murid kelas special berada didepanku menghalangi namja bernama Kris dariku. Lampu menyala dan kini aku dapat melihat dua orang namja tengah memunggungiku, Suho hyung dan Sehun.

" Krisie, sudahlah—Tao tidak bersalah.."

Suara itu, suara lembut yang sering ku dengar. Aku menatap namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Lay-ge tersenyum lembut kearah Kris yang membuat tatapan horror milik namja itu melunak, Luhan –ge menyelamatkanku. Tapi mengapa ini terasa amat sakit. Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir dipipiku, aku mengusap nya dengan kasar, ku pandangi air mata yang tersisa di tanganku dengan tatapan bingung.

" Tapi Lu—dia—"

Apa lagi yang terjadi pada dada sebelah kiriku? Kenapa sakit? Kenapa juga air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.

" Tao, gwacana gege disini.."

Lay-ge memelukku dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya. Kini ku rasakan perih di tangan kiriku amat menyakitkan.

" berhenti.."

Ucapku lirih, aku tidak kuat menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dalam waktu yang bersamaan didalam tubuhku. OH manusia mana coba? Hening, kenapa begitu hening? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati semua terdiam.

" Lay-ge—"

Cicitku, diam. Lay-ge tidak memberikan responnya, apa lagi ini? Kenapa semua terdiam seakan dunia berhenti? Aku berjalan mundur menjauh dari mereka, keluar dari kelas special berharap aku menemukan semua kembali normal namun, yang ku temukan hanyalah mereka membeku. Mereka membeku dalam posisi yang tidak wajar.

" apa yang terjadi?"

'AGH' ku lihat tangan kiriku, sebuah tanda seperti dari tinta terukir manis disana. Sebuah lambang yang tidak ku mengerti.

" apa yang terjadi?"

Langkahku semakin jauh dari ruangan kelas special, hingga aku tiba atap. Aku menangis dan ketakutan, bagaimana bisa hanya aku yang bisa bergerak? Ku tarik lututku dan ku sembunyikan kepalaku disela lutut dan tanganku.

_" Tao-ie.."_

Ku dengar seseorang dengan suara lembut memanggilku, ku edarkan pandanganku dan bisa ku dapati seorang namja dengan pakaian putih indah dengan sayap yang menyibak dipunggungnya tersenyum mendekatiku.

" nu-nu-gu?"

Ia tersenyum, ingin bersyukur karna ada yang bisa menemaniku di dunia beku ini namun aku bukanlah seorang panda bodoh yang tidak bisa menarik spekulasi bahwa namja tersebut bukan manusia. Ia masih tersenyum tenang sambil merendahkan tubuhnya hingga tangannya bisa mengusap air mataku.

_" uljima, kau ingin semua dapat kembali seperti tadi bukan? Dengarkan interupsiku, pusatkan pikiranmu pada satu titik kemudian kau katakana 'bergerak'—"_

Entah mengapa aku mengikuti perkataan namja manis itu. Ku pusatkan konsentrasiku, sambil mengusap air mataku.

" bergeraklah"

Dan setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu semua kembali seperti semula.

"apa yang terjadi?"

_" tak apa"_

Namja itu menarik tanganku menuju kearahnya, ia terseyum sangat manis.

_" ini adalah lambang untuk mengendalikan waktu-Tao-ie, hemm..senang kau telah kembali chagya.."_

TUNGGU! Sejak kapan aku kenal dengan namja ini? Dan apa yang ia katakana? Chagya?  
>Namja itu tersenyum, dan mengusap air mata dari pipiku.<p>

_" kau pasti kesakitan eoh, tenang—hyung akan selalu bersamamu.."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia menghilang.

NORMAL POV

Tao mengusap matanya kasar saat tidak mendapati namja berpakaian serba putih itu ada di depannya.

" apa yang terjadi?"

_" Tao-ie, suatu saat kau akan mengerti betapa berartinya dirimu—sampai kau mengingat dan mengerti tentang siapa dirimu kenakanlah gelang untuk menutupi lambang yang terukir abadi ditangan kirimu.."_

Lagi-lagi Tao tidak bisa mengerti siapa yang harus ia percaya hingga ia terdiam.

_" apa yang terjadi?"_

Kris mengacak frustasi rambut coklatnya, harus bagaimana lagi ia mencari Chronokinesis. Ia sudah memutari daratan seoul berulang kali hanya untuk memastikan Chronokinesis ada disana, hingga ia duduk di pinggiran sungai Han.

" mianhe..mianhe.."

Bisiknya, namja tampan itu berharap bisikannya pada angin akan tersampaikan ketelinga sang Chronokinesis yang entah kini berada dimana.

" Kris.."

Seorang namja manis duduk disamping Kris, namja manis dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya menoleh pada sosok Kris yang tadinya membuat ia merasa takut.

Kris-POV

Bagaimana aku harus berfikir? Dimana lagi harus aku mencari kekasihku? Tuhan tengah menghukumku dengan semua tentang Chronokinesis, sang pengendali waktu. Kekasihku yang amat aku rindu, yang selalu ada di setiap sudut pandanganku, kekasihku yang malang yang kini tak ku ingat wajahnya. Tuhan menghukumku dengan hanya menyisakan sebuah perasaan cinta,menyesal dan bersalah yang besar padanya, Tuhan hanya menyisakan satu nama yang selalu terngiang didalam diriku _'Peach'_. Harus berapa lama lagi aku mencari dimana dan siapa kekasihku. Ribuan tahun yang lalu aku terlahir kedunia, segala jenis waktu telah aku lewati hingga kini aku berada disini dalam sisi yang berbeda, kini aku tidak sendiri. Ada 10 pemilik kekuatan lagi yang berada dalam dunia ini, yang kini tengah mencari Chronokinesis bersamaku. Mungkin Tuhan mulai melunak dan mulai membukakan jalan untukku, untuk sekedar bersama orang-orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan. Meski tanpa Chronokinesis, tanpa kekasihku _'Peach'_. Hujan mulai mereda, setelah lelah berlarian karna mendapati waktu berhenti yang menandakan _peach_ku tengah menggunakan kekuatannya meski hanya kegagalan yang aku dapati.

" Kris.."

Suara lirih dari seseorang menghentikan sejenak aksi frustasiku, suara lembut yang diiringi sedikit rasa takut dari seorang namja yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Kenapa serasa suaranya begitu lembut di telingaku? Mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit didalam nada suaranya, nada suara yang sepertinya amat menyayat hatiku.

" Eung..eugh—"

Lama ia hanya terdiam disampingku tanpa sebuah kata yang muncul dari dirinya, kenapa hatiku damai?

" Kau—"

Dia menatapku kaget, kini aku dapat melihat mata hitam pekat diwajahnya. Mata yang mengajakku untuk tenggelam bersamanya. Mata yang terlihat bening dengan semua kepolosannya.

" Kris!"

Pekikan Luhan membuatnya menoleh kearah namja manis yang terlihat cantik dengan stetelan kasual yang melekat padanya. Ya Luhan, Xi Luhan memang selalu terlihat begitu cantik dengan gayanya.

" jangan ganggu dia lagi, dia tidak bersalah Kris..tadi Chen dan yang lain yang mengajak Tao kedalam kelas kita. Kami sudah menganggap Tao seperti dongsaeng sendiri karna ia dongsaeng Lay.."

Namja yang Luhan panggil Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan.

" gege—mianhe, aku eum—"

" sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Nah sekarang akan aku perkenalkan penghuni baru kelas kami. Namanya Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilnya Kris-ge.."

Tao tersenyum mengangguk.

" senang bertemu dengan gege. Naneun Huang Zi Tao imnida, oh ya Lu-ge ini.."

Tao mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

" seseorang menyuruhku untuk membawakan itu padamu..ah! kelasku hampir masuk bye, Lu-ge, Kris-ge..annyeong.."

Luhan tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun setelah membuka kotak itu wajah dan senyumnya berubah dengan memandangi arah jalannya Tao.

" wae?"

Dia hanya menggeleng dan menyimpan kotak itu dalam sakunya.  
>Suasana sepi menyelimuti sore hari di pinggiran sungai Han, kini aku terdiam lagi duduk memandangi hamparan air didepanku. Luhan duduk disampingku menemaniku menghabiskan waktu sejenak, ya seolah Tuhan memang menggariskan aku dan Luhan untuk bersama menebus dosa yang ku lakukan Luhan selalu bersamaku menjalani waktu yang sulit demi mencari <em>Peach<em>-ku. Bukan kesalahannya yang mencoba melawan takdir kekuatan kami, bukan kesalahannya jika ia merasakan mencintaiku. Aku yang membuatnya tetap setia pada cintaku yang semu, aku yang mengajaknya untuk tetap bersamaku meski takdirku tidak bersama dengannya. Ya aku yang bersalah pada Luhan dan Sehun, aku yang bersalah mencoba memungkiri rasa cintaku yang lain terhadap Luhan. Ya, Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan dalam kekuatannya namun aku terus memaksakan keegoisanku terhadap namja manis itu.

" mianata—Kris.."

Ucap Luhan lembut.

" wae?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng.

" tentang Chronokinesis? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk menyalahkan semuanya padaku?"

" Ta—"

" Yaa! Xi Luhan!"

Ku sentak bahunya, ia bergetar.

" sudahku bilang, Chronokinesis adalah milikku dan aku akan menjaganya! Aku pasti akan menemukanya entah seberapa lama dan dimanapun Tuhan menyembunyikan dia, aku akan menemukannya dan menerima hukuman darinya.."

" mianhe—"

Ku peluk Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, ah bukan. Ini lebih kepelukan sebagai seorang saudara, ya aku menganggapnya saudara karna hanya dia yang mau mengerti bahkan saat aku menjeratnya masuk kedalam dosa dan penyesalan ia terus mendampingiku.

# Autor POV

Xiumin memberikan minuman hangat kepada ke Sembilan tamu yang datang mengganggu belajarnya, namja pemilik kekuatan Cryokinesis yang mampu membekukan udara di sekelilingnya itu duduk disebelah Luhan yang tiba-tiba menyuruh anak-anak kelas special ( tanpa Kris ) berkumpul dirumahnya.

" apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan kami disini hyung?"

Tanya Kai saat menyadari sudah lama Luhan membisu diruang tamu Xiumin.

"Chronokinesis…aku menemukannya.."

" MWO?!"

Semua pandangan ke 9 namja diruangan itu tertuju pada satu titik, Xi Luhan!. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan semua kebenarannya, ia mengeluarkan kotak yang ia dapat dari Tao berniat menunjukkan pada ke 9 namja yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

" ku mohon percayalah padaku, dia yang datang menemuiku..dia—"

'_apa mungkin Tao sudah ingat?'_

" dia menitipkan ini pada dongsaeng Lay.."

Luhan mengulurkan kotak hitam di dekatnya.

" dongsaengku? Tao-ie?"

Luhan mengangguk.

_'Aku sang pengendali waktu yang tersesat dalam waktu yang ku mainkan sendiri  
>Aku sang pengendali waktu yang benar-benar ingin pergi dari dunia ini<br>Aku sang pengendali waktu yang ingin membuang kekuatanku sendiri  
>Aku sang pengendali waktu yang melihat betapa kejamnya dunia mengendalikanku<br>Aku sang pengendali waktu yang terlalu egois kala menahan rasa sakit didada  
>Aku sang pengendali waktu yang berharap dapat mengubur ingatan bersama dengan kekuatanku<br>Selamanya..selamanya hingga waktu terlepas dari tanganku, hingga waktu menghentikan jantungku..'_

" apa maksudnya Lu?"

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan mata memelasnya.

" bantu aku mencarinya..jebal—"

_' dia tidak tau?'_

Lay menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang kini menangis memeluk Xiumin. Semua terdiam, hanya menunggu seseorang untuk mangatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka kembali berbicara. Ya mereka menunggu Lay atau Kyungsoo yang akan mengatakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Benar mereka semua sepakat bahwa Lay ataupun Kyungsoo yang harus membuka jalan untuk mereka bertindak karna hanya merekalah yang pantas.

" sirioh!"

Ucapan Lay membuat semua menatapnya, termasuk Luhan dan Xiumin.

" tidak perluh mencarinya,..dia ada didekat kita.."

" Yi Xhing!"

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

" tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Luhan-ge pasti akan mengetahui apa yang kita rahasiakan.."

Tambah Kyungsoo.  
>Baekhyun mendesah dan mendekap Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi, ia hanya tidak terlalu ingin Luhan mengetahui siapa Chronokinesis sebenarnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala namja Byun yang selalu mengisi harinya.<p>

" tapi—aku tidak—"

" Hun-ah.."

Sehun menaruh kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo kesal, ia mulai aksi manjanya.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Tanya Luhan, Xiumin melepas tangannya dan tersenyum tulus pada namja cantik yang kini tengah menunjukkan sisi manly miliknya.

" Chronokinesis adalah dongsaeng Yi Xhing..Huang Zi Tao.."

" mwo?"

Luhan masih menatap tanda Tanya pada namja manis berpipi cubby yang tengah memintannya untuk percaya apa yang sedang ia katakana. Semua terdiam, Luhan kini terisak kembali menunjukkan sisi dalam tubuhnya.

" hyung apa kau sudah memberitahu Kris hyung tentang Chronokinesis? Dan bagaimana Tao memberimu kotak tentang dirinya..?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan berhenti menangis, ia kembali menatap kotak yang kini berubah menjadi berwarna biru.

" Tao belum mengingat siapa dirinya sendiri—aku yakin itu.."

Tambah Kyungsoo.  
>Luhan menatap ke Sembilan pemilik kekuatan berbeda di ruangan tersebut.<p>

" suara dikotak itu..suara itu menyuruhku untuk diam, menyuruhku untuk tetap menemani Kris dalam pencariannya tanpa memberikan clue apapun tentang Chronokinesis. Membiarkan Kris mengetahui dan menemukan Chronokinesis.."

" aku yakin ini ujian karna telah menyakiti Chronokinesisku.."

" YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tersenyum gaje saat Baekhyun memberinya deathglare untuk diam, Luhan kembali terdiam.  
>Xiumin kembali duduk di sofa kesayangannya setelah mengantar teman-temannya untuk pulang, ia memberikan segelas susu putih kesukaan Luhan.<p>

" minumlah, aku yakin ini akan berat untukmu.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" eum, aku mandi sebentar ya—setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.  
>Xiumin pun berjalan pergi kekamarnya.<p>

Hemm ini fantasy yang sangat tidak masuk akal kekekeke..

Enjoy with it!

Ditunggu Reviewnya..

Aku harap 2 chap lagi kelar ini haha

Thankz


	2. Chapter 2

Diwaktu ini kau terkurung dalam busana malam dimana kau tidak bisa melihat mana yang benar dan salah, kau akan terpuruk dalam sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan

All Member EXO

Mianhe kalau banyak typo hahaha..sedikit crack pair , yang ga setuju boleh pentungin pairnya (?)

Gomapta untuk review kalian. Happy read

Preview Chapter 1

Chanyeol tersenyum gaje saat Baekhyun memberinya deathglare untuk diam, Luhan kembali terdiam.  
>Xiumin kembali duduk di sofa kesayangannya setelah mengantar teman-temannya untuk pulang, ia memberikan segelas susu putih kesukaan Luhan.<p>

" minumlah, aku yakin ini akan berat untukmu.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" eum, aku mandi sebentar ya—setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan.  
>Xiumin pun berjalan pergi kekamarnya.<p>

Chapter 2

**# LUHAN POV**

Semua di luar nalar! Bagaimana mungkin Chronokinesis adalah dongsaeng Lay? Apa ini sebuah ujian untuk ku dan Kris?  
>Apa yang aku dapatkan pagi ini sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih, bagaimana Kris datang ke sekolahku secara tiba-tiba, mimpi tentang duniaku dulu yang kini aku tau bagaimana bisa musnah. Semua kesalahanku yang mencintai Kris dan yakin akan cintanya padaku, hingga aku menemukan 9 pemilik kekuatan lain yang ternyata kami satu kelas. Mereka seperti sedia kala, masih berpasangan dengan pemilik kekuatan lain. Suho dengan Lay, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja bagaimana dengan Kai yang memang sejak kami bersama telah berpacaran dengan Chen? Bukankah Chen pasangan Xiumin-ge? Dan Kai pasangan Kyungsoo? Sehun? Sejak awal kami jarang berbicara..apa ini semua karma untukku?<p>

" minumlah, aku yakin ini akan berat untukmu.."

Xiumin-ge mengulurkan segelas susu putih kesukaanku, tidak ku hiraukan apa yang namja manis berpipi cubby itu lakukan. Pikiranku terlalu kalut,

" eum, aku mandi sebentar ya—setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa hanya Xiumin-ge yang bertindak biasa? Padahal aku merubah semua takdir miliknya. Tidak ada yang ia katakan selain menenangkanku.  
>Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya, sudah lama aku tidak bermain ketempat ini. Suasana kamar yang dingin dan menyenjukkan hampir sama dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sedikit aku bisa mendengar suara gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi. Dan beberapa waktu kemudian aku mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka.<p>

" nananana~~EH?!"

Aku menoleh kearah Xiumin-ge.

" YAAA! Ke-ke-ke-napa ka-u di-kamarku?"

Tanya Xiumin-ge dengan terbata, ia terlihat blusing sambil menutupi bagian tubuh bagian atasnya. Aku mengangguk paham lalu pergi kembali keruang tamu.  
>Ku pegangi dadaku, mengapa tidak berhenti berdetak dengan tidak jelas? Apa yang terjadi?<p>

" aiss, kau ini membuatku malu saja..kajja aku akan mengantarmu"

Suara lembut itu membuatku kaget, kini aku bisa melihat Xiumin-ge menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran dengan rambut yang masih basah. Tidak sadar jika jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, sempat berfikir jika sang pengendali waktu tengah mempermainkanku dengan memperlambat gerak jantungku saat ini.

" hei Lu! Aku tau aku aneh tapi tidak segitunya kau memandangiku.."

Teguran itu membuatku terdiam dan mengalihkan perhatianku kearah yang lain.

" seharusnya kau keringkan rambutmu dulu ge.."

" OH?"

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang kini masih basah.

" hahaha, sudahlah kajja!kita tidak punya banyak waktu hahaha—sekalian aku ingin berbelanja untuk makan malam.."

Dia mendahuluiku berjalan keluar.  
>Xiumin-ge terus tersenyum sambil menyetir mobil, ah aku lupa tadi menaruh mobilku didekat apartemen Kris.<p>

" tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Lu-"

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah namja baozi itu, dia tersenyum lembut.

" waah supermarket! Kajja temani aku membeli kebutuhanku dulu-"

Xiumin-ge lagi-lagi meninggalkanku. Kenapa setiap aku melihatnya seakan duniaku terasa tenang? Selalu terasa sejuk? Ya semenjak aku bersama berkelana di dunia ini, bahkan aku tidak merasakan ini bersama Kris? Kris? Aku belum menghubungi namja blonde itu seharian setelah dia mengantarku ketempat Xiumin-ge.

**To : duizzang**

**Kau dimana? Sudahkah kau beristirahat?**

Send. Aku berjalan sambil memasukkan phonselku kesaku mantelku, berjalan mendekati Xiumin-ge yang sedang asik memilih-milih barang yang ia butuhkan. Tidak lama phonselku bergetar, aku melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan untukku. Kris.

**From : duizzang**

**Dikamar, terbangun karna pesan darimu.  
>wae?<strong>

Hemm..harus aku akui Kris memang namja yang paling membosankan.

**To : duizzang**

**Mian, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menghemat tenagamu..  
>besok aku akan membantumu lagi, untuk malam ini aku ingin istirahat<strong>

Ku masukkan lagi phonselku dan mendekati Xiumin-ge yang sedang bingung.

" wae ge?"

" aku bingung, kenapa mereka memindahkan susu itu ketempat yang lebih tinggi sih? Aiss!"

Mataku terarah pada pandangan memelas Xiumin-ge, ia terlihat sangat imut dengan wajah memelasnya yang manis.

" GEGEGEGEGE! XIU-GE!"

Pekikan seseorang membuat kami menoleh, ternyata seorang namja dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar pipinya tersenyum menghampiri kami.

" gege!"

" ahhh, baby panda syukurlah kau datang. Tolong ambilkan susu itu untukku? Nanti akan ku belikan buble tea sebagai bayarannya.."

" jinja? Ne! 2 ya!"

" MWO?"

" aku tidak mau Sehun meminum punyaku.."

Ucap Tao lirih, Xiumin-ge hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Tao tersenyum senang langsung mengambilkan barang yang Xiumin-ge inginkan. Tao berjalan menelusuri rak-rak makanan kecil di tempat Xiumin-ge berbelanja.

" kau beli snack banyak sekali, Tao? Apa Lay tau? Biasanya persediaan snack namja pelupa itu banyak-"

" hehe—tadi aku dan Sehun menghabiskannya, nah sekarang mumpung Lay-ge sedang kencan dengan Suho hyung aku mencoba menggantinya.."

Ucapnya ceria.

" sehun?"

Tao menoleh kearahku,

" ne, Sehun sunbae—dia menginap di rumahku dan sekarang sedang ku suruh bersih-bersih rumah sebelum Lay-ge pulang.."

Xiumin-ge tersenyum.

" Lay pasti akan menghukummu kalau dia tau kau menghabiskan stok cemilannya.."

" hehehe, maka dari itu.."

Benarkah dia sang pengendali waktu? Eum..tanda!

" nah sudah! Tao pergi dulu ge—"

Tao melambai kearah Xiumin-ge dan aku. Selama perjalanan kerumah tidak ada yang Xiumin-ge katakan.

" Xiumin-ge~~"

" hhahhahaa..aneh sekali kau memanggilku gege? Sudahlah panggil aku Xiumin saja, keeke. Wae?"

Aku menggeleng, aku lupa kalau saat ini umurku hanya beberapa bulan darinya. Xiumin-ge, ah ani Xiumin menoleh sekilas kearahku sebelum kembali konsen pada jalanan.

" tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

" katakan padamu? Mwoya?"

Dia terlihat bingung, sedikit berfikir dan pada ahirnya dia menggeleng.  
>Wae? Seharusnya dia memakiku sama seperti yang lain, namun ia hanya terdiam dan malah memelukku.<br>Tidak terasa kami sampai didepan apartemenku.

" jangan banyak pikiran, aku yakin mereka akan membantumu.."

Aku menatap senyum hangat miliknya. Kenapa begitu damai?

**# NORMAL POV**

Luhan hanya mematung membiarkan Xiumin pergi dengan mobilnya.  
>Suho mengantar Lay pulang setelah menenangkan diri karna shock dengan kenyataan bahwa dongsaeng tirinya adalah seorang pengendali waktu – Chronokinesis. Lay hanya tersenyum saat Suho kembali menyemangatinya untuk tetap berada di samping Tao dengan mengabaikan bahwa dia adalah Chronokinesis yang selama berabad-abad mereka cari.<br>Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda orang hidup di rumah Lay, perlahan Lay mengajak Suho masuk kedalam rumah.

" apa mereka pergi?"

Tanya Suho

" tidak mungkin..aku sudah mewanti-wanti Sehun untuk tidak mengajak Tao pergi, masuklah aku akan membuatkan mu minuman.."

Suho hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Lay hingga langkah keduanya berhenti di depan kamar bertag kan tulisan " Panda Huang ", Lay ingat tag nama itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun appa Tao sebelum ahirnya ia meninggal karna kecelakaan. Suho menoleh kearah pandangan Lay dan mendapati dua orang namja tengah tertidur lelap tanpa memperdulikan posisi buruk keduanya. Lihatlah kaki Sehun yang berada diperut Tao, terkesan anarkis apa lagi saat melihat posisi kaki Tao yang berada di pergelangan leher Sehun.

" mereka masih tetap sama, mereka seperti dua anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan..hiks"

Suho hanya bisa memberikan usapan halus di kepala Lay, perlahan keduanya membereskan kamar Tao yang berantakan dan membenarkan posisi tidur dua namja yang terlihat begitu dekat.  
>Tangan Suho terulur mengangkat secangkir coklat hangat yang Lay berikan, setelah keduanya selesai dari kamar Tao keduanya duduk didapur menikmati coklat hangat yang Lay buat dan beberapa snack yang ada dikulkas.<p>

" Luhan sudah mengetahuinya, berarti tinggal Kris~"

Guman Lay lirih namun masih bisa Suho dengar.

" jangan kau lupakan Tao, chagy..dia belum mengingat semuanya.."

Lay mengangguk lemah.  
>Arah mata Lay menerawang ke dalam coklat hangat yang ada genggamannya, raut wajah penuh penyesalan.<p>

" haruskah Chronokinesis mengingat semuanya? Haruskah dia merasakan sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia kembali ke masa dimana ia tersakiti? Bagaimana jika ia menangis lagi? Andai saja kekuatannya bukan tentang waktu, andai saja aku bisa mengobati sakitnya dengan kekuatanku..andai sa—"

Jari Suho menghentikan semua ucapan Lay, ya jari itu menempel begitu saja dibibir Lay membuat sang pemilik menatap Suho. Suho tersenyum mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan pada namjachingunya, kekuatan untuk menghangatkan hati Lay. Suho benci Lay menangis, selama ia berada disamping Lay ia selama itu pula ia tidak suka tangisan Lay yang membuatnya ingin menghabiskan seluruh air mata di muka bumi agar tak ada lagi tangisan namjachingunya.

" Aku yakin Tuhan memiliki takdir yang indah..aku yakin Angel Kevin akan selalu menjaga Tao-ie, percayalah kita akan membantu Tao.."

**#KRIS POV**

Suasana sekolah terasa menyebalkan, dengan suara jeritan yang mengikuti setiap langkahku. Tidak bosankah mereka berteriak? Aku yang baru mendengarnya beberapa minggu saja sudah muak apalagi mereka yang mendengarnya hampir 3 tahun? Ya mereka para murid kelas special yang sama sepertiku, andai waktu bisa berhenti untuk membiarkan ku dalam ketenangan..Waktu?  
>Ku tekan dadaku kuat-kuat, aku merindukan Chronokinesis ku! Aku merindukan ' Peach' ku. Semalam Luhan memberikanku mimpi tentang ' Peach'ku, cukup menyenangkan meski samar aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya, sentuhan dan melihat senyumnya bahkan aku bisa menggenggam tangannya dengan jelas. Namun semua berlalu saat aku terbangun, saat terbangun aku hanya bisa berdiam frustasi bagaimana tidak? Semua mimpi indah itu kembali menjadi samar.<br>Ku pandangi seluruh gedung sekolah, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Chronokinesis dari sini. Semua berjalan lancer tanpa sesuatu yang kurang, bahkan aku bisa melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan bersama Xiumin? Ah iya aku ingat si pemilik kekuatan Es, begitulah aku menyebut namja bulat itu. Di atas sini aku bisa melihat anak-anak kelas special yang sedang berkumpul seperti berdiskusi, mungkin tentang pelajaran dan aku tidak perduli dengan beberapa buku di samping mereka yang mungkin menjadi bahan diskusi mereka.  
>' Krieett' suara pintu dibuka, aku menoleh untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu jam istirahatku. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang meletakkan seekor panda—tunggu! Panda?<p>

" ssstt..panda kamu tunggu disini ne? Tao akan segera kembali saat kelas Tao sudah selesai.."

Bisik namja itu pada seekor bayi panda yang ada didalam kandang kecil. Lidahku kelu untuk menegurnya, hatiku bergetar tidak tentu saat melihat senyum lembut namja itu. Aku ingat siapa namja yang membawa panda itu, ingatanku tidak terlalu buruk untuk hal mengingat seseorang terkecuali Chronokinesis. Dia dongsaeng Lay si healing, Huang Zi Tao.  
>Tao begitu Luhan memanggilnya, mengusap pelan kepala sang panda. Ku amati sedikit panda itu amat kurus dan tidak terawat.<p>

" hiks—mereka jahat! Hikss—"

'DEGH!'

Jantungku! Cepat-cepat kutekan dadaku, Sakit—sungguh amat sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? AGH! Kenapa sakit sekali dadaku.

_' hiks…..jahat!hikss'_

Suara ini? Suara ini? Agh! Kenapa dengan dadaku?  
>'BUGH' aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dilantai dengan masih menekan dadaku.<p>

" mwo?! Ya! Kau kenapa? Kau—Kris ge?"

Aku merasakan tangan hangat Tao meraih pundakku.

" Kris ge? Waeyo?"

" molla—Agh!"

" gege! Kajja kita ke UKS—"

Aku menggeleng, bukan untuk menolak niat baik dongsaeng Lay namun hanya untuk apa ke UKS? Sakit yang aku derita tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan berdiam diri di UKS ataupun obat termanjur di dunia sekaligus. Bahkan mungkin Lay si healing pun tidak akan mampu mengobati rasa sakitku.

" gwacana—"

Beberapa kali aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mengikuti interupsi dari Tao yang katanya ia dapat dari Lay. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian aku tidak merasakan apa-apa didadaku.

" gwacana?"

" ne, sudah lumayan. Gomawo"

Sedikit berbohong tentang keadaanku, tidak mungkin kan aku langsung mengatakan aku sembuh total? Bagi orang biasa akan menjadi hal yang menakutkan. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.  
>Aku kembali menekan dadaku yang kini mengalami sensasi lagi, kali ini sensasi hangat.<p>

" Aiss, apa lagi yang terjadi?!"

Runtukku.

" wae? Ge? Sakit lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tao dan menggeleng tidak ingin membuatnya cemas berlebihan.  
>Setelah beberapa lama aku tidak merasakan sensasi aneh pada dadaku, ku alihkan pandanganku pada panda yang mulai keluar dari kandangnya.<p>

" dia mau keluar—"

" nugu?"

Ku arahkan tanganku kearah panda yang berhasil keluar dari kandang.

" YAAAA! Panda jangan keluarrrr!"

Tak ayal terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara bayi panda itu dengan Tao, aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku tersenyum. Tersenyum? Tunggu! Tersenyum?  
>Pikiranku kembali kejalannya yang mengatakan kenapa aku bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya?<p>

" gege! Bantu Tao! Inikan semua gara-gara gege!"

" mwo? Kenapa aku?"

" karna aku tadi terlalu khawatir dan melupakan kandang, huee palliwa ge!"

Tao langsung menggeretku mendekati bayi panda yang berlarian. Cukup lama sampai aku menangkap bayi panda tersebut dan memasukkannya lagi kekandang.

" waaah, gomapta! Nah panda jangan keluar-keluar lagi ne?!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandanginya yang masih mewanti-wanti bayi panda itu.

" kau dapat dari mana? Sepertinya dia kurang sehat.."

Ku lihat expresi wajah Tao murung.

" aku membelinya lewat seseorang, dia bilang dia telah menemukan bayi panda bodoh yang tidak bisa apapun untuk sirkusnya..kasian, gege bisa lihatkan bagaimana dia kurus.."

" mwo? Lalu kau membawanya kesini? Bagaimana bisa?"

" Eh? A- anu—bantuan Sehun, ah ne bantuan Sehun sunbae.."

Sehun? Ah, aku percaya dia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Tapi bukannya kita sudah membuat peraturan untuk tidak memakai kekuatan kecuali dalam kelas? Apa mungkin—

" Kris-ge aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne! kelasku sudah hampir dimulai..panda, kau disini saja ne?!"

Setelah melambai Tao pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.  
>Kelas special terasa suram saat aku datang, ya beginilah. Ini semua memang salahku, aku yakin mereka pun masih menyalahkanku atas takdir mereka yang berubah.<p>

" Kris dari mana?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil duduk dibangku kosong untukku dan untuknya.

" mencari Chronokinesis, namun nihil—aku kehilangan jejaknya.."

Semua terdiam saat aku menyebut Chronokinesis, tentu saja mereka diam. Untuk apa mereka berpanjang lebar dan menjabarkan tentang kesakitanku? Toh ini semua karna aku.

" tenang saja hyung! Chronokinesis pasti bisa kita temukan.."

Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Pyrokinetis baru saja menyemangatiku? Aku membalikkan pandanganku pada namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang tersenyum menyemangatiku.

" benar kata Chanyeol, kita pasti akan menemukannya"

Tambah sang Electrokonesis yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kai.

" saat kita menemukannya akan ku pastikan kau tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi! Jadi tenang saja, kita akan membantumu!"

Sehun, aku menatap satu persatu wajah pemilik kekuatan super milik EXplanet. Mereka mengangguk padaku. Jujur aku tidak pernah berharap sampai dengan taraf ini, aku hanya ingin menemui 'peach'ku dan kini aku memiliki kekuatan dari 10 pemilik kekuatan lainnya. Chanyeol berusaha mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" kajja kita berjuang!"

" ne!"

Dan seketika itu juga suasana ruangan kelas special berubah menjadi ramai.  
>Bel sekolah bordering, waktu yang tepat untuk kembali melancarkan aksiku mencari Chronokinesis. Ku siapkan segala sesuatu yang aku butuhkan seperti Air yang tadi Suho berikan hingga semua masuk kedalam tas ransel yang biasa aku bawa.<br>'DEGH' seakan waktu berhenti berputar, aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Chronokinesis! Ku edarkan seluruh pandanganku!

" Luhan! Chronokinesis memakai kekuatannya lagi! Aku harus mencarinya!"

" Eh?!"

Cepat aku berlari menuju pintu hingga aku berhenti mendadak di depan pintu dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada Lay yang terlihat bingung dan ragu.

" ah-ya, Lay! Cepat kau pulang, tolong panda yang dongsaengmu bawa! Aku tidak yakin dia akan hidup untuk beberapa jam kemudian..dia sudah kritis.."

" EH?!"

Tak ku abaikan kekagetan Lay dan yang lain, ku langkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk mencari Chronokinesis. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar teriakan dari Chanyeol melalui telekomunikasi yang Luhan kirimkan.

**# LAY POV**

" Lay! Boleh aku ikut kerumahmu?"

Ucap namja berambut orange yang ada di sampingku.

" Wae?"

" a—a—ku—"

Aku sedikit tersenyum, Xiumin-ge sudah menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang namja pemilik kekuatan telepati ini hingga membuat kami memaafkannya.

" kajja! Kau bawa mobilkan? Beruntungnya aku, karna hari ini Suho ada kencan dengan appanya jadi tidak bisa mengantarku dan Tao? Pasti dia sudah kabur membawa mobilku.."

Dia terpaku tidak percaya bahkan hingga aku mengapit lengannya, ia menatap tidak percaya padaku dan mengarahkan tanda Tanya pada Xiumin-ge.  
>Luhan terdiam ketika sampai didepan rumahku.<p>

" Lu-geeee—paliwa! Kau mau menjadi satpam rumahku? Tidakkan?"

" ah, ne"

Kami berjalan memasuki rumah mungil tempat tinggalku dan Tao.

" HUEEEEE! PANDAA! HUEEEE!"

" TAO!"

Aku langsung berlari mendekati sumber suara, tangisan Tao! Taman belakang rumah!  
>Tao terisak sambil memeluk benda berwarna hitam putih.<p>

" Tao, wae gereu?"

" hiks—Lay-ge..panda..hikss"

Aku melihat benda dalam pelukan Tao, seekor panda tengah mengerjap menahan sakit.

_" ah-ya, Lay! Cepat kau pulang, tolong panda yang dongsaengmu bawa! Aku tidak yakin dia akan hidup untuk beberapa jam kemudian..dia sudah kritis.."_

Kata-kata dari Kris kembali terulang.

" Tao letakkan panda itu disana, palli! Kau beli perban dan obat penahan sakit di apotek! Palli!"

Tao yang kaget langsung meletakkan panda malang itu samping kandang dan berlari keluar. Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh hingga kedua tanganku mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Ku arah kan tanganku ke panda malang yang teramat tersiksa hingga perlahan luka-luka bagian dalamnya ku rasakan mulai membaik.  
>Merasa cukup dengan pengobatanku aku memberikan obat tidur dalam kekuatanku dan beberapa detik kemudian sang panda tertidur.<p>

" sudah?"

Aku mengangguk.

" hanya luka dalam dan patah tangan yang aku sembuhkan, biarlah tampilan luarnya seperti ini. Tao akan bingung jika langsung sembuh.."

Luhan mengangguk.

" pasti tadi Kris merasakannya.."

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada namja keturunan cina yang berada disampingku.

" tidakkah kau ingat bahwa sang Levitation yang telah terikat dengan takdirnya bersama pasangannya akan merasakan sakit begitu dalam didadanya saat pasangannya merasakan luka dan kesedihan.."

" jinja? Tapi kenapa aku dan Suho tidak?"

" itulah yang membuatku membantu Kris.."

Aku terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu di buka paksa, aku rasa aku akan memarahi Tao nantinya.  
>Tao menangis, mengiba padaku.<p>

_' AGH! Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Dadaku! AGH!'_

Sekilas aku melihat Kris dalam pandanganku, Kris memegangi dadanya dan berlutut di samping sebuah pohon. Luhan mengangguk, mungkinkah?

" Tao-ie, sudahlah. Sekarang pandanya sudah tidak apa-apa..."

" jinja? Hiks? Lay-ge!? Lu-ge?"

Aku mengangguk, Tao tersenyum mendekati sang panda.

" aku akan menjagamu baik-baik!"

" cepat kau buatkan kandang di dalam rumah! Pakai saja keranjang bayi milikmu.."

" boleh ge?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan lihatlah apa yang aku lihat setelah melihat Tao tersenyum, aku melihat Kris tengah memeriksa dadanya dengan bingung sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

" maafkan aku dan Kris.."

Bisikan Luhan membuatku terdiam.  
>Sejujurnya aku ingin memaki namja ini, namun hatiku tidak menginginkan aku memarahinya. Mengingat bagaimana lamanya ia dan Kris dengan sejuta penyesalan, egoku melemah. Bagaimana mungkin aku menambah penderitaannya?<p>

" yang terpenting kalian tidak menyakitinya lagi, itu sudah cukup.."

" aku janji!"

Ku peluk Luhan dan tersenyum.  
>Sehun berkunjung saat mereka sudah selesai memindahkan bayi panda dikandang besar yang Tao sebut sebagai rumah binatang. Entahlah, Tao dan aku sama-sama tidak begitu tega terhadap binatang yang ditindas mungkin karna kedua orang tua ku yang sama-sama pecinta binatang.<p>

" jangan bilang kau menamai panda ini 'Huang Zi Tao'~"

" YA! OH SEHUN! Panda ini sudah ku beri nama ' Taoris'! bukan namaku ppabo!"

" Taoris?"

Aku dan Luhan sama-sama menggumankan nama yang sama.

" iya, karna Kris gege tadi siang membantuku.."

" Aisss jelek! Kita panggil saja Taohun? TaoLay? Taolu.."

" tidak-tidak! Ini sudah mutlak week!"

Lagi-lagi Tao dan Sehun bertengkar untuk hal yang sepele hingga keduanya tertidur disamping panda yang Tao berinama 'Taoris'. Apakah ini takdir? Aku hanya berharap ini akan menjadi indah untuk keduanya.  
>Aku bercerita tentang kehidupanku bersama Tao sebelum aku mengetahui kebenaran kekuatan milik Tao pada Luhan. Luhanpun tak banyak bicara selain membicarakan Xiumin-ge.<p>

" changkaman! Kau menyukai Xiu-ge?"

" MWO?"

Luhan menatapku bingung.

" kau menyukai Xiu-ge? OMO!"

" Ya! Zhang Yi Xhing! Apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada namja yang kini menunjukkan sisi manlynya. Eh changkaman! Manly?  
>Ku perhatikan tubuh namja cantik di depanku dari rambut hingga ujung kaki, Cantik? Tidak lagi, ku rasa dia sedikit er—tampan?<p>

" Lulu.."

" hemm—"

Dia menjawabku dengan sebuah geraman yang terkesan acuh.

" kau pernah beli benda berwarna pink?"

" buat apa kau tanyakan itu? Maaf ya Yi Xhing, aku tidak mempunyai benda dengan warna aneh seperti itu, jikapun punya itu milik Xiumin. Puas?"

Tatapan Luhan berubah atau memang aku yang tidak pernah menatapnya sedekat ini?

" Lulu, kalau ada namja yang menyukaimu kau ingin namja seperti apa?"

Kini Luhan benar-benar menatapku sedikit kesal, mungkin karna aku terlalu memojokkan namja dihadapanku ini.

" tentu saja yang manis, keibuan dan lembut wae? Kau kira aku akan merebut Suho mu? Mian aku tidak tertarik dengan namja itu..puas?"

Senyum dibibirku merekah untuk sesaat namun tidak bertahan untuk waktu yang lama. Ku pikir ada yang aneh dengan jawaban Luhan. Tapi apa?

" wae? Jangan bilang kau mau mengait-ngaitkan ini dengan Xiumin, dia sahabatku! kau ingat itu.."

" Lulu, sejak kapan kau menyukai hal yang seperti itu?"

Potongku, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

" maksudmu?"

" sejak kapan kau menyukai orang seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

" eh? Nega? Sepertinya memang sudah bawaan lahir, sejak aku keluar dari Kristal dan menemukan Xiumin tersenyum padaku..wae?"

Ini? Apa yang mengganjal dikepalaku?  
>Aku terus menerka-nerka apa yang mengganjal di otakku, jika ini harus memakai logika ini nalar. Tapi kenapa pikiranku mengatakan ada yang salah?<p>

" Lulu..antara Sehun dan Tao menurutmu siapa yang menjadi tipe idealmu?"

" hei kau buka biro jodoh untukku?"

" ani! Hanya jawab saja.."

Ku lihat Luhan berpikir sejenak.

" tentu saja Tao! Tapi sayang Tao sudah memiliki benang merah dengan Kris, jadi trimakasih atas tawarannya..eum aku pulang dulu.."

" YAAA!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melambai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu rumahku, huft kini aku terdiam mencoba mengalikan perhatianku. Tapi sungguh ini membuatku pusing! Apa?  
>Aku terdiam cukup lama hingga suara batuk membuyarkan lamunanku. Sehun datang dengan secepat angin dan kini duduk didepanku.<p>

" wae hyung?"

" ani.."

Ku pandangi namja dengan rambut warna-warni yang tengah meminum air putih seenak kepalanya. Tipikal seme sejati sama seperti Suho dan Luhan—Changkaman! Luhan?  
>Sehun mengenyitkan keningnya dan menatap pada ku sedikit bingung, mungkin bertanya –Kenapa—memandangiku—terus—begitulah arti tatapan namja penyuka buble tea itu.<p>

" Hunie, menurutmu diantara Xiumin-ge dan Luhan siapa yang paling manis?"

" wae? Jangan kait-kaitkan aku dengan sejarah konyol yang muncul dikepalaku setiap malam.."

" ani! Hanya pertanyaan saja..tidak ada hubungannya.."

Coklat yang tadinya panas kini sudah dingin, ku akui kecerobohanku melupakan coklat kesayanganku yang hanya ku diamkan sedari tadi.  
>Sehun menghirup susu putih yang ku buat untuknya, biarpun anak ini anak tetangga depan namun mengingat orang tuanya jarang dirumah ahirnya aku juga yang merawatnya. Poor untuk diriku sendiri.<p>

" Xiumin hyung! Dia sama seperti kau, Kyungie hyung, Baekkie hyung, Chen hyung dan Tao. Kalau Luhan hyung? Dia menjengkelkan sama seperti Kamjong. Huh sejak dulu memang dia menjengkelkan! Memonopoli Xiumin hyung.."

" changkaman! Xiumin-ge?"

" tentu! Aku memang tidak banyak mengingat tentang Luhan hyung sebanyak aku ingat tentang Kyungie hyung, hanya saja ada kejadian yang selalu membuatku kesal pada namja rusa itu. Saat aku dan Kyungie hyung latihan bersama Xiumin hyung dia merebut Xiumin hyung semaunya sendiri sampai tidak sengaja aku melukai Kyungie hyung.."

Sehun tidak mengingat Luhan sebanyak ia mengingat Kyungsoo? Changkaman?! Bukankah pasangan takdir akan mengingat kenangannya bersama pasangannya? Ini semakin aneh!  
>Aku berdiri berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang sepertinya kembali kekamar Tao. Cepat-cepat ku ambil phonsel kesayanganku, ku kirim pesan ke Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.<p>

**To : Kyungie**

**Kyungie, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Ini penting!**

Send! Setelah mendapat pesan terkirim ku cari kontak Baekhyun.

**To : Baccon**

**Hei Baccon, bisa aku ingin bertanya, ini penting**

Send! Gaya smsku pada dua namja tipikal uke sejati itu terlihat agak aneh, biarlah. Kyungie adalah orang yang tidak ingin diganggu jika itu tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Sedangkan Baekki? Dia adalah orang yang senang dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan akan bersemangat untuk hal baru.  
>Phonselku bergetar, Baekhyun!<p>

**From : Baccon**

**Wae Lele? Kau mengganggu tidur indahku..**

Pipiku terangkat sedikit, bagaimana mungkin namaku dari Zhang Yi Xhing menjadi Lay kemudian menjadi Lele? Anak ini memang butuh obat. Ku ketik pertanyaanku tanpa basa-basi.

**To : Baccon**

**Aiss! Beberapa hari ini kau memimpikanku tidak? Aku beberapa kali memimpikan wajah bodohmu, jangan-jangan kau merindukan kenangan kita di EXplanet**

Send! Baekhyun akan langsung berbicara jika kata-kata yang ku tulis langsung menghujatnya, mana ada aku memimpikan si Baccon? Yang ada aku memimpikan Suho dan Tao kekeke. Ah! Kembali focus! Phonselku bergetar lagi, Kyungsoo!

**From : Kyungie**

**Wae?  
>Mian lama, aku baru dari kamar mandi<strong>

Hahaha, Kyungie emang orang yang baik.

**To : Kyungie**

**Sehun memaksaku untuk bertanya padamu apa kau pernah memimpikannya atau tidak? Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarku sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya..  
>Tolong aku, jebal..<br>Sehun butuh kejujuran.**

Send! Tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan Sehun katakan jika ia membaca pesan yang ku kirim kepada Kyungsoo dengan mengatas namakan namanya. Yang aku ingin tau adalah kebenaran dari spekulasiku. Ah! Aku tidak perlu menanyai Chen, karna aku pernah mendengarnya berbicara pada Baekhyun tentang mimpi anehnya bersama Kai. Eum satu orang lagi yang akan ku tanyai.

**To : Kamjong'Kai**

**Kai, apa ahir-ahir ini kau sering memimpikan Kyungsoo? Chen benar-benar membuat kesabaran Baekhyun seperti sedang diuji**

Send! Dan apapun yang menyangkut Chen, Kai akan tau.  
>Phonselku bergetar kembali, ah sebenarnya ingin ku telp mereka satu persatu namun sayang pulsaku sedang tidak mencukupi apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan Byun Baek Hyun!<p>

**From : Baccon**

**Hahahaha, memang wajahku tidak bisa ditandingi layaknya artis.  
>Kau salah menanyakan tentang rindu, Leleku tersayang. Harusnya kau tanyakan pada Suho, bukan padaku karna 100% aku akan menjawab aku memimpikan dan merindukan PARK CHAN YEOL dan itu sudah mutlak.<strong>

Benar, sudah pasti si Baccon jelek itu menjawab seperti ini. Ku pandangi phonselku yang beberapa saat kemudian kembali bergetar, Kyungsoo!

**From : Kyungie**

**Secara spesifik aku tidak memimpikannya, hanya saja bayangan tentang kebersamaanku dan Sehun di EXplanet sering muncul.**

Oh Tuhan! Benarkah ini? Benarkah crack pair? Aku hanya menunggu jawaban dari Kai.

**From : Kamjong'Kai**

**Mana ada? Bahkan seingatku terahir aku memimpikan Kyungsoo saat dia memarahiku untuk tidak menyakiti Chen, semua mimpiku tentang Chen.**

Sebenarnya yang benar yang mana? Kami meyakini bahwa terjadi pertukaran pasangan pemilik kekuatan namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada keterikatan yang terputus? Apa—

See you next Chapter..

Gomapta :D


	3. Chapter 3

Semua terlihat bagaikan nyata, hingga tanpa sadar aku melupakannya. Melupakan suara yang tidak bisa ku dengar, melupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ku lihat.

""

Gomapta untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan imajinasi

EXO Crack Pair!

Taoris

" You my detiny"

I-I

**Preview **

**From : Kamjong'Kai**

**Mana ada? Bahkan seingatku terahir aku memimpikan Kyungsoo saat dia memarahiku untuk tidak menyakiti Chen, semua mimpiku tentang Chen.**

Sebenarnya yang benar yang mana? Kami meyakini bahwa terjadi pertukaran pasangan pemilik kekuatan namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada keterikatan yang terputus? Apa—

**Chapter 3**

****.**

**#XIUMIN POV**

Pukul 10.30 seseorang dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaannya memencet bel rumahku, tanpa basa-basi aku berlari dari kamarku kedepan, sekedar untuk melihat siapa yang butuh ku bekukan di udara malam yang panas ini.  
>Ku pandangi namja di depanku dari bawah hingga kerambutnya, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu mengantuk untuk mengenali jika namja itu Luhan.<p>

" Lulu?"

Luhan membalik badannya, kini ia tersenyum sambil mengangkat kantung plastic ditangannya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya. Jam segini? Luhan?

" kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?"

" eh kajja—"

Ku tutup pintu rumah dan mengikuti Luhan yang langsung saja duduk disofa, apa ada yang salah dengan anak ini? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?

" kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Tanyanya sambil mengamati tubuhku, Oh ayolah Xi Lu Han! Ini jam berapa? Aku saja sudah memakai topi motif baozie diatas kepalaku. Ku anggukan kepalaku dan duduk disampingnya.

" mianhe, apa aku mengganggumu? Kalau iya aku akan pulang.."

Ucapnya sambil berdiri. Aku mendesah langsung membuka kantong plastic yang ia bawa, isinya sekotak pizza dengan sebotol soju. Ku keluarkan saja dan mengambil seiris pizza membiarkan dia terus berdiri.

" bayaranm—yangmm—lumayanm—karnam—telahmm—mmmenggaanggumm—ti—mmp"

Luhan membekap mulutku dengan tangan lebarnya.

" habiskan makanan dimulutmu baru bicara, baozie!"

" MMMPP?!"

Ku lebarkan mataku tidak terima, dia memanggilku apa? Baozie? Hei sadarlah tuan Lu!kau dan aku tua siapa? Setelah aku mengangguk tanda mulutku sudah tidak berisi Luhan melepas tangannya dan duduk sambil memakan pizza.

" kau menggangguku, tapi ini sogokan yang llumayan..waeyo?"

" hanya ingin menghabiskan ini, tapi aku bingung aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendiri. Berpikir ketempat Kris namun melihat aku membawa soju ku urungkan niatku dan kesini. Tidak ada tempat lain yang mau menampungku selain kalian.."

Aku mengangguk, mungkin mereka semua masih belum bisa memaafkan Luhan dan Kris. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apa- apa lagi untuk membuat mereka memaafkan keduanya. Aku terus memakan pizza dan sedikit menenggak soju, kami makan dengan ketenangan hingga perut kami menolak untuk dimasukki makanan lagi. Setelah membuat susu putih kesukaan Luhan aku duduk disebelah Luhan dan mataku mengerdip tidak jelas saat dia menggunakan pahaku untuk bantal tidurnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, apa dia mabuk? Bisa sajakan dia mabuk? Aku harus hati-hati kalau-kalau dia menghancurkan ru—

" aku bukan Kris yang akan menghancurkan rumahmu dengan apinya.."

" hehehe..hanya jaga-jaga.."

Dia tetap menutup matanya. Pelahan tanganku mengusap rambut orangenya, sedikit heran dengan gaya rambut jaman sekarang. Di kelas special memiliki gaya rambut tersendiri dan yang paling senang berexperimen dengan rambutnya Sehun.

" Xiuminie—"

Xiuminie? Terdengar aneh?

" hemm"

" kau pernah memimpikan aku?"

" sesekali, wae?"

Luhan masih setia dengan mata yang terpejam, ah benar memang beberapa kali aku memimpikan Luhan, memimpikan kejadian ganjal yang membuatku tidak bisa tertidur kembali.

" Lay menanyakan sesuatu tentang mimpi padaku, tentang kejadian dan orang-orang dari masa lalu.."

" mwo?!"

" dan aku selalu memimpikanmu.."

Mataku mengerjab beberapa kali, aku menatap tidak percaya. Ku raih phonsel hitam milik Luhan, ku cari kontak Lay dan tersambung.

_" yeoboseo? Luhan wae?"_

" ini aku, Xiumin.."

_" GEGE! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu!"_

Jangan katakan kalau yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah sama dengan yang Lay maksudkan.

" ada yang salah dengan sejarah dan ingatan kita"

Ucap ku dan Lay hampir bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian kami hanya terdiam, mungkin Lay juga sama ingin merangkai kata terlebih dahulu. Sama sepertiku.

_" gege, apa mungkin rasa bersalah dan perasaan menyesal itu fana? Aku merasa banyak yang harus kita buktikan tentang ingatan-ingatan kita, tentang rasa penyesalan dan bersalah..aku merasa ada yang mencampuri seluruh ingatan kita dan membuatnya menjadi sejarah.."_

Untuk kali ini aku akui kejeniusan seorang healing.

_" jika itu fana, kasihan Luhan, Kris dan Tao..mereka yang merasakan paling banyak ge—"_

" satu-satunya jalan adalah kembali kemasa itu—"

Gumanku.  
>Terdengar dengan jelas bagaimana isakan Lay diseberang line telephone, Lay merangkaikan mimpi-mimpi ke 9 pemilik kekuatan tidak termasuk aku, Kris dan Tao. Semua menunjukkan ketertarikan pada pasangannya, dan bagaimana Lay yakin bahwa yang terjadi pada saat ini dulu juga terjadi. Kekuatan kami dan pasangan saling tarik menarik. Bahkan dia menyebutkan couple baru Sehun dan Kyungsoo.<p>

" kuncinya ada pada Chronokinesis, ingatan Kris pun akan terbuka..dan jangan lupakan hubungan kuat antara Chronokinesis dan Levitation.."

_" apa kita harus memaksa Tao mengingat dirinya sebagai sang Chronokinesis?"_

" kita tidak memaksa ingatan namun kekuatan..PLIP"

EH? Ku lihat phonsel Luhan dengan seenaknya mati?

" Lu—phonselmu mati"

Ku lihat sebuah senyum dibibir Luhan, dan mataku lagi-lagi mengerjap saat dengan tiba-tiba Luhan mencium bibirku.

" sepertinya takdirmu ada padaku, Xi Xiu Min—"

Ucap Luhan sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Xi Xiu Min? bukannya namaku Tan Xiumin atau eomaku selalu memanggilku Kim minseok? Kenapa menjadi Xi Xiu Min? apa Luhan salam mengingat namaku?  
>Luhan tersenyum sambil mendekatkan kepalanya dan lagi! Dia mencium bibirku!<p>

" sekarang kau milikku Xi Xiu Min!"

Kerjapan mataku seakan tidak membuat namja Telekinesis itu menjauh, bahkan ia telah menyusupkan tangannya kedalam piamaku. Mataku melebar saat merasakan tangan hangatnya menyentuh punggung kulitku.

" Lu—mpp"

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan seperti ini, aku harus—

-Skipe Time –

Mataku semakin menyipit saat mendapat asupan cahaya matahari yang begitu mendadak. Mendadak? Changkaman! Siapa? Siapa yang berani masuk ke kamarku?!  
>Dengan berat hati ku buka mataku dan betapa kagetnya saat membuka mataku wajah Luhan ada didepanku, bahkan jaraknya tidak bisa dihitung lima jari.<p>

" morning princess.."

Sumpah demi apapun! Apa yang dilakukan Luhan sepagi ini dikamarku?

" aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi..Ah!Lay bilang dia dan yang lain akan kesini sekitar 30 menit lagi—"

Aku mengangguk mencoba bangkit, tapi—kenapa dengan tubuh bagian selangkaku terasa sakit? Aku sedikit meringis. Luhan mendekatiku dengan raut wajah yang tidak sempat ku lihat.

" sakit sekali kah? Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan pelan—"

Apa yang Luhan katakan?  
>Ku gelengkan kepalaku dan lihatlah wajah Luhan dengan seringai tak jelas. Dengan tertatih Luhan membantuku kekamar mandi, bahkan ia mau ikut kedalam kalau tidak dengan cepat aku usir.<p>

" akan aku siapkan makanan di bawah.."

Ucapnya sebelum ku dengar pintu kamar ku tertutup. Perlahan ku buka piamaku dengan wajah yang masih ogah-ogahan ku lempar sembarangan piamaku hingga selesai membasahi tubuhku dengan seluk beluk orang mandi ku keringkan tubuhku sambil berkaca, eh? Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Banyak sekali terjadi memar—tunggu! Ini bukan memar, ini kissmark?  
>Mataku melebar, ingatanku tentang semalam berputar dikepalaku.<p>

" aku dan Luhan sudah me-?"

Aku menggeleng, sudahlah lupakan xiumin! Anggap saja itu hanya mimpi. Dengan cepat aku memakai bajuku dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Kamjagya! Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Luhan tak membalas pekikanku malah semakin menyudutkanku kedinding kamar mandi.

" jangan melupakannya! Itu nyata Xi Xiumin! Aku dan kamu melakukannya bersama! Kita adalah pasangan takdir!"

" a-a-pa yang ka-u bi-cara-kan?"

Tatapan menuntut Luhan membuatku berhenti meronta, ku beranikan menatap matanya.

" kau takdirku, Xi Xiumin! Percayalah.."

Luhan menciumku lembut, melumat bibirku dengan perlahan. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah menjalar bermain dipunggungku. Kenapa aku tak memberontak? Kenapa seakan akupun menikmatinya bahkan tanganku dengan nakalnya melucuti pakaiannya. Hingga kami berdua sama-sama naked, ia menidurkanku di bactub tanpa melepas ciumannya.  
>Sebuah adegan panas rate M pun terjadi dan berakhir , aku berada dipangkuannya dengan sesuatu miliknya berada dalam tubuhku didalam kubangan air yang ku rasa airnya sudah tidak steril karna cairan yang menurut Luhan adalah cairan cinta kita. Pipiku memanas! Ini sungguh adegan suami istri yang pernah aku tonton bersama Kai. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya diperutku sedikit memberikan sentuhan seduktif dibagian pusarku.<p>

" kau milikku Xi Xiumin.."

" marga appaku Tan dan marga eomaku Kim jadi untuk Xi itu terlalu jauh, Luhan.."

Luhan menghisap bahuku dan menjalar pada leher pendekku.

" kau melupakan marga takdirmu.. marga takdirmu adala Xi dan itu aku Xi Lu Han.."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

**#TAO POV**

Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa kali Lay-ge hampir terjatuh dan beberapa kali pula aku menghentikan waktu.  
>Menghentikan waktu? Ne, aku bisa menghentikan waktu semauku sekarang. Akupun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, mengapa aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu. Dan lihatlah lambang ditanganku, lambang aneh yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat di cahaya milik Chen hyung murid kelas special. Lambang aneh milik pemilik kekuatan Chronokinesis yang entah dari mana aku mendapatkan lambang ini. Tepat di pergelangan tangan kiriku, Lay hyung sempat menanyaiku aneh-aneh tentang ini tapi dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebutan aku menyukai menggunakan handbelt. Orang itu bilang jangan pernah menunjukkannya pada orang lain hingga aku ingat siapa aku. Hemm sudahlah..<br>Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, hemm sepertinya sudah sangat sore untukku main-main dikampus dan mungkin Lag-ge akan memarahiku. Sudahlah, itu urusan nanti. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat seseorang terdiam memandangi gedung tempat ku berdiri. Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut blonde yang beberapa bulan ini menggemparkan seluruh sekolah dengan masuk kekelas special,bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung kini dia leader dari anak-anak kelas special.  
>Ku dekati namja tampan berexpresi dingin itu.<p>

" annyeong—Kris-ge.."

Dia tidak begeming, bahkan ia tidak menoleh padaku. Terus dan terus memandangi gedung tempat dimana aku berlatih wushu , ah lebih tepatnya tempat ruang extra untuk semua bidang kegemaran em..sejenis organisasi di sekolah. Ku pegangi dadaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, sepertinya aku harus konsultasi setelah ini.

" apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Ku beranikan menepuk pundaknya, namun dengan kilat ia menampikku hingga aku tersungkur.  
>'BRAGH!' sepertinya tubuhku menabrak kursi di sudut jalan. Aghh! Darah!?<br>Sekilas terlihat di mataku seseorang tengah bermain di suatu tempat yang indah dan ahirnya ia terjatuh karna tidak hati-hati, sampai seorang mendekatinya dan mengobati lukanya dengan perlahan seperti ia adalah benda rapuh.  
>Air mataku meleleh begitu saja, aku merasakan sakit saat melihat itu di memoriku.<p>

" AGH! AGHHKK!"

Tiba-tiba Kris –ge membungkuk dengan memegangi dadanya.

" gege! Hiks..gwacana?"

" mo—lla—AGH!"

Sambil menangis aku membantunya duduk dibangku taman. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah tampan namja itu terlihat amat menderita, lihatlah bagaimana ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kenapa melihatnya seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit? Membuat air mataku terus mengalir, andai saja menghentikan waktu bisa membuatnya lebih baik akan ku lakukan namun menghentikan waktu hanya dapat mempersingkat umurnya. Itulah yang aku pahami.

" gwacana ge? Hikss—hikss"

Disela erangannya ia mencoba membuatku tidak khawatir.  
>Beberapa waktu kemudian aku mengajaknya kesebuah taman dekat sungai Han, aku pun sudah tidak menangis lagi. Dan lihatlah namja itu kini tengah memegangi dadanya dengan mata tertutup.<p>

" gege? Gwacana? Atau perlu aku panggilkan Lu-ge?"

Dia menggeleng.

" gwacana Zitao.."

Zitao? Sedikit aneh memang, tapi aku menyukai panggilan itu. Aku duduk disampingnya sambil menikmati ice cream coklat kesukaanku.

" gege sudah ke dokter? Sudah beberapa kali lho aku memerogoki gege seperti tadi.."

" itu hukuman untukku.."

" hukuman?"

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah, sekilas menoleh padaku. OH tidak?! Dia menatapku?! Omo!?

" ck, dasar panda..kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Lay.."

" eh?"

Kris-ge menyentuh sudut bibirku dengan jarinya. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, ah ayolah siapa yang tidak salting diperlakukan seperti ini? Dia menatapku tajam hingga aku merasakan deru nafas lain selain milikku,dan OH! Ciuman pertamaku!?  
>Kris-ge menciumku cukup lama hingga aku merasakan dunia berhenti bergerak untuk waktu yang lama dan saat aku sadar ia mendorongku kuat-kuat.<p>

" tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini!"

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya, aku tidak bisa mengerti. Ku pandangi punggungnya yang berjalan kearah mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, bahkan aku tidak tau ini keyataan atau mimpi. Aku pernah merasakan ciuman seperti itu dan aku merindukannya—tapi bukankah tadi ciuman pertamaku? Ah sudahlah, phonselku sudah bordering menandakan aku harus segera pulang.  
>Suasana rumah sangat ramai, wae? Apa Lay hyung mengajak chingu-chingunya? Berarti ada Xiu-ge! Oh tidak! Matilah aku jika ada dia—hueeee..<br>Dengan was-was aku memasuki rumahku, omo! Ada apa ini? Kenapa hawa dingin merebak diseluruh ruangan? Dan mataku terpaku pada satu titik, ku lihat namja berwajah baozi itu menurunkan salju disekitarnya, indah dan tidak masuk akal..

" kau sudah pulang?"

" eh?"

Ku lihat Sehun meniup kan angin sehingga membuat sebuah badai salju disekitar mereka.

" a—"

" inilah kami—"

Dan semua menjadi gelap.  
>Tengah malam aku terjaga setelah mendapati kenangan-kenangan yang aku kira bunga tidur itu adalah kenyataan. Ya mereka semua anak kelas special memiliki kekuatan yang Chen-ge gambarkan melalui aliran listrik yang pernah ku lihat. Semua nyata, termasuk Lay-ge yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Bahkan Kyungsoo hyung pun memiliki kekuatan? Oh my~ bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku drama apa ini?<br>Ku biarkan waktu berjalan seperti sedia kala, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan kekuatan anak-anak special bagaimanapun aku juga memiliki rahasia yang hanya aku saja yang tau.

" kau disini?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara berat seseorang, Kris-ge. Namja tampan itu kini menggenakan mantel coklat dengan scraff merah hitam dilehernya sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku mengangguk, masih berjalan diambang pembatas atap.

" YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Paliwa turun!"

" gwacana, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

" Ya! Apa kau berniat ingin mati eoh?!"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada Kris-ge yang menatapku dingin. Dia nyaris tidak menunjukkan hal apapun tentangku, dadaku sesak namun aku menahannya. Aku tidak ingin setiap kali bertemu dengan namja itu aku sedang menangis, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya meskipun pada ahirnya aku tetap saja lemah. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa seperti itu, oh ayolah~ aku seorang atlet Wushu dan memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dari macam-macam kejuaraan olahraga satu itu, dan Wushu bukanlah olahraga yang bisa dianggap enteng salah sedikit rumah sakit atau pemakaman sudah menunggu.

" kau masih bisa melamun diatas sana?"

Suara dingin Kris-ge mengembalikan kesadaranku, aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Entahlah sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobiku didepannya. Aku menggeleng lalu melanjutkan langkahku pada pijakan selebar 10 centi meter itu.

" Yaaa!"

Aku terlonjak mendengar pekikannya hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan.

" aa—a-aaaa-"

Matilah aku jika aku jatuh dari lantai 4! Satu doaku, semoga Lay-ge akan bahagia bersama Suho-ge selalu!  
>Eh? Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang diudara, ku buka mataku dan lihatlah. Aku berada dalam pelukan Kris-ge, EH? Aku melayang?<br>Mataku terbelalak saat mendapati aku naik keatas atap lagi bersama Kris-ge.

" Kris-ge tadi?"

" wae?"

" ta—"

Kris ge memandang tajam kearahku membuatku terdiam seketika. Tatap mata tajam dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyelanya. Ada rasa takut tersendiri saat menangkap tatapan tajam itu.

" Lay akan semakin membenciku kalau kau jatuh kebawah apa lagi dia tau aku ada didekatmu dan tidak menolongmu.."

Sedikit ku miringkan kepalaku bingung, sejenak ia menatapku kaget namun cepat-cepat Kris-ge alihkan. Changkaman! Lay-ge membenci seseorang? Jinja?

" Lay-ge tidak akan membenci sembarang orang, termasuk gege.."

Kris-ge duduk disampingku yang sedari tadi terduduk.

" aku membuat kesalahan dengan menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi, bahkan aku yang mengakibatkan semuanya hancur. Duniaku, perasaan orang itu.."

" kau pasti amat menyayanginya, nugu? Lu-ge?"

Lagi! Kris-ge menatapku tajam, ada apa dengan tatapan namja tampan seantero Korea ( mungkin ). Dan kenapa pula aku harus terjebak dengan tatapan namja itu? Ada denyut yang berbeda saat aku menatap mata hitam menuntut kejujuran, memberikan karisma dan jangan lupakan mata itu penuh penyesalan dan kesakitan yang dalam. Apa yang terjadi?  
>Kris-ge mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, mataku tidak berhenti untuk memandangi wajah tampan dengan surai coklat yang tertiup angin mengukuhkan charisma yang ia miliki.<p>

" aku menyakiti seseorang, seorang berhati lembut dengan pemikiran polos. Aku membuat hatinya yang sebening embun memberikan warna keruh dengan berjuta sayatan menyakitkan, aku membuat air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dipipinya—"

Ku pandangi wajah tampan penuh luka itu, tidak lagi wajah tampan yang mengumbarkan charisma melainkan wajah tampan yang menyalurkan semua luka dihatinya. Aku ingin menangis-  
>Dan lihatlah tangannya kini mulai memegangi dadanya lagi.<p>

" aku terperosok cinta semu orang lain dan melukai dirinya, aku menolak cinta murni miliknya dan memilih cinta lain yang bahkan takdirku pun menolaknya. Terlalu banyak aku menyakitinya, terlalu banyak aku menorehkan luka hingga waktu menunjukkan padanya bagaimana egois diriku, bagaimana dalamnya aku menghianati kemurnian takdir yang kami miliki.."

Dia menangis? Kris-ge menangis, aku memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan yang sekarang menderanya, antara dia menangis karna kesakitan karna penyakit yang diderita atau karna mengingat orang yang iya sayangi.

" –dia beruntung mendapatkan gege yang mencin—"

" aku yang beruntung mendapatkannya, dan dia yang bernasib sial karna memiliki takdir denganku"

Benarkah saat ini yang ada di depanku adalah namja tampan yang membentakku kemarin? Apakah ini namja tampan yang barusan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya padaku?  
>Hatiku sakit, sungguh! Bahkan aku ingin menangis ketika melihatnya memegangi dadanya, tanpa terasa aku memenggenggam tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk meremas baju miliknya. Sejenak ia menoleh padaku sejenak.<p>

" hikss—appoh? Gwacana?hikss-"

Tanyaku saat pandangan kami bertemu, ia tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang menenangkan.

" hikss—gege—"

Kini gentian dia yang mengusap punggungku, Tuhan! Lihatlah dirinya—tidakkah tuhan memberinya keringanan untuk menyudahi sakitnya? Bahkan disaat keringat bercucuran untuk menahan kesakitan ia masih bisa tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkanku.

" uljima, gwacana—nan gwacana—"

" hiks—gege—"

" sudahlah, aku sudah biasa—ini hukuman untukku—"

Aku menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

" ini sudah biasa,ini hukuman untukku—gwa—"

" GEGE! Hukuman! Hukuman! Hukuman! Gege selalu mengatakan itu—itu KETERLALUAN!"

Aku tidak melihat bagaimana semua terjadi, aku membentak namja didepanku. Mengapa aku kehilangan kendali? Bukannya seharusnya aku berhenti menangis dan membaik-baikkan keadaannya? Kenapa aku membentaknya? Aiss—tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan, aku tidak ingin ia mengatakan hukuman-hukuman dan hukuman yang entah ia dapat dari mana, yang jelas aku membenci dia mengatakan itu.

" Yaa~kau membentakku dan sekarang kau bertindak lucu didepanku Zitao? Aigo~panda satu ini"

What?apa yang dia lakukan, aku melihatnya masih kesakitan namun masih bisa menggodaku? Air mataku berhenti mengalir dan kini berganti rasa nyeri dipipiku. Pipiku memerah karna cubitan namja bersuara bash itu.

" geeemm—apmm-ppohmmm"

" hahaha lihatlah wajamu Zitao, kau sangat lucu.."

Aku mengelak dari cubittannya dan memberikannya cubitan diperutnya, hingga ahir kami tertawa bersama.

" hahaha—"

" ck—badanku sakit-sakit semua ge—"

" salahkan badanmu yang lemah"

" MWO?LEMAH?! yaaa! Aku atlit Wushu terbaik ge- ingat itu!"

Dia tertawa.  
>Hari makin sore, aku tidak begitu menyadari bahwa kami telah membolos pelajaran. Bahkan sampai lupa makan dan waktu.<p>

" gege mencarimu—"

WUSSHH! Angin beredar begitu kencang dihadapanku, hingga mataku menyadari angin itu membawa seseorang namja dengan rambut warna-warni muncul setelah angin menghilang. Ku pautkan bibirku kesal, melihat sekarang anak-anak kelas special sering sekali menggunakan kekuatannya didepanku membuatku iri, meski tidak semuanya-hanya beberapa dan itupun dalam keadaan yang mendesak.

" wae?"

Tanyaku setelah sadar tidak mungkin si rambut gulali ini mau mencariku kemana-mana hanya karna Lay-ge mencariku.

" molla, sepertinya bertengkar dengan Suho hyung—dengar-dengar Suho hyung akan di jodohkan.."

" MWO?!"

Tidak perlu menunggu Sehun mengatakan untuk kesekian kali aku langsung berlari ketempat Lay-ge. Itu pasti akan menyakitkan.  
>Lay-ge duduk bersama Chen-ge, mereka sedang berbincang, sedikit kedipan dari Chen-ge mungkin untuk tidak memulai pembicaraan tentang Suho-ge. Aku hanya terdiam lalu berjalan kekamarku setelah menjenguk pandaku yang sepertinya sudah sehat. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamar, kenapa semua melukiskan wajah Kris-ge tadi? Aku tidak mengerti.<p>

**#KRIS POV**

Tiga bulan lamanya anak-anak kelas special semakin rajin menunjukkan kekuatannya, tiga bulan juga jarak kedekatanku dan dongsaeng Lay. Entah itu takdir atau apapun kami mulai menjadi teman akrab. Saat aku kesakitan dia menangis khawatir tentang keadaanku. Tak bisa ku pungkiri dia adalah orang yang membuatku nyaman kecuali Luhan, seperti aku pernah bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama tapi bukankah kita baru bertemu? Dan perasaan hangat itu ada! Aku menyadarinya—aku menyadari bagaimana perasaan lain yang selalu membayangiku. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang sama seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu dimana aku menyakiti hati pasangan takdirku dan membuatku merasa semakin bersalah untuknya.

" Kris-gege!"

Suara lembut Zitao, seperti candu yang sangat ingin ku hilangkan. Aku tidak ingin merasa tergantung pada Zitao, aku tidak ingin hatiku kembali goyah hingga aku menyakiti Chronokinesis dan ZiTao. Aku tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Zitao, aku tidak ingin kesalahan itu terulang kembali. Dan Lay—aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak lagi menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi.

" Kris-ge!?"

Sengaja ku besarkan volume mp3 yang sedang ku putar, tidak! Aku ingin menghindari suara lembut yang familiar itu, tidak ingin terjebak.  
>Tiba-tiba tangan itu melepas earphone yang sedang ku pakai. Beginilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuk tidak mencoba candu lain, ini menyakitkan! Ku lihat Zitao tersenyum kearahku, ia masih memakai seragam wushunya dan jangan lupa tongkat kayu miliknya.<p>

" sudah selesai?"

Dia mengangguk imut. Tidak, ku mohon Zitao jangan pernah berlaku seperti kau yeoja—aku takut, sangat takut disaat aku menyerah akan Chronokinesis dan beralih pada namja panda ini tiba-tiba Chronokinesis datang dan kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya. Jeongmal andwe-

" huft, melelahkan! Seperti ingin menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa beristirahat, paling tidak untuk memulihkan tenaga bersiap menerima omelan Lay-ge.."

" menghentikan waktu tak semudah yang kau kira.."

Ucapan dinginku ia tanggapi dengan anggukan setuju.

" YAA ! Huang Zi Tao! Ini balasanku untuk kemenanganmu!"

" YAAAAAA-Kwangmiiiin!"

Dua namja menyiramkan seember air kekepala Zitao hingga akupun ikut terciprat, dua namja itu tersenyum lalu memberikan handuk kecil sesekali menggosokkan di rambut Zitao.

" sudah ya—"

" aiss dasar Jo Twins menyebalkan!"

Ah!benar mereka kembar, dua namja itu menghilang meninggalkan Zitao yang sedang menggerutu sambil melepas seragam atasnya.

" basah deh—gege kau tidak kenakan?"

Aku menggeleng.  
>Bukan urusanku untuk memikirkan kelakuannya, bukan urusanku ketika ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini. Namun tubuhku tidak sejalan dengan pikiran egois yang ku miliki, tanganku terulur membantunya melepaskan pakaian basahnya dan mengusap surai hitam pekat miliknya. Bibirku tidak berhenti mengulumkan senyum hangat padanya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pikiran dan kenyataan begitu berbeda? Kenapa aku harus mengulangi kesakitan itu lagi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sikapku dihadapan panda ini? Wae?<p>

" aiss—dia membuatnya basah—"

Zitao masih mengggerutu sambil melepas handbelt ditangan kirinya, ah aku ingat! Ya aku ingat handbelt itu pemberian ku saat ia menjuarai turnamen wushu nasional sebulan yang lalu. Aku memberinya handbelt mengingat ia tidak pernah lepas dari handbelt. Hingga mataku terpaku pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, aku menatapnya tidak percaya hingga aku mencengkram tangannya kuat. Aku melihat kekagetan namja panda didepanku.

" gege?"

" dari mana? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tanganmu?!"

Bentakku, Zitao terlihat benar-benar kaget, ia menoleh kearah tangannya yang ku genggam erat. Terlihat keringat dingin dan expresi gugup di wajahnya, ani! Bukan hanya wajah tapi badannya pun ikut bergetar. Entah apa yang membuat lambang nagaku muncul di tangan yang ku gunakan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

" ma-maksud gege?"

" ini! Kenapa ada disini?!"

Ku tunjukkan pergelangan tangannya, pergelangan tangan dengan lambang milik sang Chronokinesis. Ia terbelalak.

" a-ku—a—"

" KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Tubuh Zitao berjengit kaget, bahkan aku bisa merasakan kekagetannya. AGH! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dadaku terasa sakit? Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan penyakit sialan ini!

" a-ku—meng—gam—barnya—ge—wae?"

KETERLALUAN!  
>Ku kibaskan tangannya, aku tidak perduli lagi jika itu menyakiti dongsaeng Lay. Aku tidak perduli jika Lay akan membenciku kembali yang jelas aku tidak terima lambang milik kekasihku digunakan orang lain. Luhan pernah mengatakan padaku jika Zitao menyukaiku, namun tidak seperti ini! Aku tidak berharap namja ini berbuat keterlaluan dengan memakai lambang milik kekasihku.<p>

" apa karna kau tau aku seorang Levitation dan takdirku bersama seorang Chronokinesis sehingga kau menggambar lambang itu ditanganmu?"

Dia menggeleng.

" apa karna kau menyukaiku kau sampai berbuat sejauh ini Huang Zi Tao?!TATAP AKU SAAT AKU BERBICARA"

Aku membentaknya, AGH! Dadaku semakin sakit, mata hitamnya menunjukkan sebuah kesakitan yang dalam. Aku tidak perduli! Ku singkirkan rasa sakitku, ku singkirkan rasa belas kasianku pada namja yang beberapa detik lalu masih menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganku.

" dengar! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku mencintai orang lain, jadi jangan pernah berfikir aku akan menyukaimu. Sedikitpun tidak akan!"

Benar! Yang ku katakan adalah benar! Aku mencintai sang Chronokinesis, aku mencintai _peach_-ku. Aku tidak membohonginya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin berharap padaku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku tidak ingin terjebak dengan keadaan dimana aku menyakiti kekasihku. Meski aku menyayangi namja dihadapanku namun ku harap rasa sayang itu sama dengan rasa sayang Lay pada dongsaengnya.

" ge—aku—aku—"

" hapus gambar itu! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya ditanganmu! Dan ingat, aku tidak mencintaimu—jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk memancingku dengan hal-hal berbau Chronokinesis di hadapanku!"

Dia menatapku. Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja di pipi cubby miliknya beriringan dengan sakit yang semakin mendera dadaku dengan sejuta perasaan sakit yang kemudian muncul dipikiranku. Kenapa lagi dengan tubuhku? Aku berusaha untuk tetap kuat dihadapan namja panda itu, aku tidak ingin ia melihatku terkapar dan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia dan aku jatuh kedalam perasaan itu lebih dalam lagi, tidak! Sungguh, aku tidak menginginkannya.

" orang itu—apa orang itu Luhan-ge? Gege?"

Ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam, mata penuh air yang siap tumpah membasahi pipi cubbynya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan aku mencintai sang Chronokinesis, sedangkan saat ini aku tidak tau siapa dan dimana dirinya.

" kalaupun itu Luhan, tidak akan ada yang bisa kau lakukan"

Ucapan dinginku mengawali penderitaanku. Dadaku benar-benar sakit, sungguh! Ku gunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menahan rasa sakitku, setidaknya jangan saat dongsaeng Lay ada dihadapanku.

" kau mencintainya ge?"

_Berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan? Dadaku sakit! Seperti aku tidak membutuhkan dunia ini, dan aku akan tenggelam bersama kegelapan yang abadi._

_" tentu! Aku mencintainya lebih dari siapapun, bahkan aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku untuknya. Kami saling mencintai bahkan sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah takdir itu.."_

_DEGH! Batas kekuatanku hampir menipis, sakit! Sungguh lebih sakit dari yang sebelum-belumnya. Rasa sakit yang sama yang aku rasakan saat aku kehilangan kekasihku-_Chronokinesis. Suaraku sudah bergetar, aku tidak begitu memperdulikan lagi bagaimana ia memandangku nantinya yang aku tau aku hanya ingin menjelaskan aku tidak mungkin memilihnya sedangkan kekasih dan takdirku sudah ditentukan.

" Huang Zi Tao! Palli kita pulang!"

Suara dingin dan aura dingin itu membuatku menoleh, samar! Aku melihat Xiumin dan Luhan.

" Baozie—"

Suara lirih Luhan tidak dianggap oleh namja yang mulai menarik Zitao menjauh. Hingga ahirnya semua gelap! Ini yang terbaik, ya ini terbaik. Zitao bisa mencari orang lain bisa menerima cintanya bahkan bisa membalas cintanya lebih dan lebih dari pada aku. Orang yang terikat takdir.

**..

Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, entah mengapa rasa sakit itu masih mendera tubuhku. Kini bukan hanya dadaku, namun tubuhku seakan ikut merasakan semua rasa sakit yang tadi coba ku tahan.

_" jebal, ku mohon—"_

_" kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Lu—"_

Aku masih bisa mendengar Luhan berbicara pada seseorang. Samar aku membuka mataku, ku edarkan pandangaku dan menemukan diriku berada dikamarku, dengan beberapa namja yang langsung mengerubungiku.

" Kris! Gwacana?"

Kata-kata itu tidak keluar, aku hanya bisa meremas dadaku yang kini benar-benar sakit. Aku merasakan tubuhku benar-benar sekarat! Tapi aku tidak ingin mati sebelum aku menemukan sang Chronokinesis-kekasihku.

" semuanya yang terjadi, kita hanya bisa menggantungkannya pada sang Chronokinesis—"

Aku masih bisa mengenali suara namja dengan intonasi datar itu, suara sang Terrakinesis- Kyungsoo.

" Kris, bertahanlah!Lay dan yang lainnya sedang membujuk sang Chronokinesis—bertahanlah"

Chronokinesis?! Benarkah dia menyebutkan Chronokinesis? Benarkah namja dengan kekuatan Electrokonesis itu mengatakan tentang kekasihku? Benarkah?  
>AGH! Aku hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon, tatapan yang tidak pernah ku berikan pada siapapun kecuali Luhan sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Aku memohon padanya untuk menggantikanku menemukan kekasihku, aku memohon padanya sebagai seseorang yang tidak berdaya melawan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku memohon padanya sebagai namja yang mencintai seseorang tanpa putus asa dengan keadaan, aku memohon padaya sebagai namja yang tengah meregang nyawa atas semua hukuman yang aku jalani, aku memohon padanya.<p>

" bertahanlah—"

Ucap namja itu sebelum aku kembali kedalam kegelapan.

8

8

8

**See You next chap..**

**Chapter 4, akan menjadi ahir penderitaan Kris..aku kasihan kenapa aku membuatnya tersiksa? Untuk reader yang merasa tersinggung aku minta maaf banget untuk cast yang aku buat..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**See yaaa-**


	4. Chapter 4 END

Kebenaran terungkap setelah sama-sama saling melihat, saling merasakan sakit selama ratusan tahun.

""

Gomapta untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan imajinasi, dengan rendah hati menyodorkan chapter terahir pada reader, selamat menikmati.

EXO Crack Pair!

Taoris

" Found You "

I-I

**Preview **

" Kris, bertahanlah!Lay dan yang lainnya sedang membujuk sang Chronokinesis—bertahanlah"

Chronokinesis?! Benarkah dia menyebutkan Chronokinesis? Benarkah namja dengan kekuatan Electrokonesis itu mengatakan tentang kekasihku? Benarkah?  
>AGH! Aku hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon, tatapan yang tidak pernah ku berikan pada siapapun kecuali Luhan sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Aku memohon padanya untuk menggantikanku menemukan kekasihku, aku memohon padanya sebagai seseorang yang tidak berdaya melawan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku memohon padanya sebagai namja yang mencintai seseorang tanpa putus asa dengan keadaan, aku memohon padaya sebagai namja yang tengah meregang nyawa atas semua hukuman yang aku jalani, aku memohon padanya.<p>

" bertahanlah—"

Ucap namja itu sebelum aku kembali kedalam kegelapan.

**Last Chapter!**

****.**

**#NORMAL POV**

" Tao—"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Lay menghela nafas dalam-dalam hingga pintu terbuka, ia melihat dongsaeng kesayanganya tengah menagis meringkuk diujung tempat tidurnya.

" kau menangis eoh?"

Xiumin dan yang lainnya mengikuti Lay, mereka memilih berdiri dan membiarkan Lay memeluk Tao tanpa ada gangguan. Mereka semua bisa melihat bagaimana dampak perasaan Tao pada Kris, ya Luhan mengirimkan apa yang ia lihat pada mereka semua terkecuali Tao.

" hiks—gege, appoh—"

Lay mengangguk sambil mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan kasih sayang yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan saat Tao merasakan sakit terhadap sesuatu. Hingga Tao benar-benar merasa lebih baik, meski tidak mengurangi apa yang mereka lihat pada Kris.  
>Suho duduk di bangku belajar Tao dan tersenyum sejenak pada beberapa namja yang berada disana dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban.<p>

" ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana kami memiliki kekuatan special ini?"

Tao tidak memberikan respon.  
>Xiumin duduk berjejeran dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam.<p>

" ratusan tahun yang lalu disebuah planet yang jauh dari bumi terdapat planet yang indah dengan keindahan tidak kalah dengan bumi bernama 'EXplanet', planet itu berjarak ratusan juta tahun cahaya dengan bumi. Keadaan disana amatlah indah dan tentram dengan sebuah kerajaan yang menjaga setiap individu yang ada disana. Mereka percaya dengan dewa-dewa, mereka juga percaya pada kekuatan kekal yang akan membawa mereka dalam kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mereka tidak memerlukan kekayaan atau apapun hingga sebuah badai meteor membuat kehidupan berubah. Kekuatan mereka tidak bisa melindungi para indung telur, mungkin kalau sekarang bisa disebut seperti induk telur di rahim para yeoja. Semua berahir menyisakan seorang sekarat dengan kepemilikan induk telur yang tersisa. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang itu hingga sebelum ia meninggal, ia menitipkan telur miliknya pada 12 kristal milik raja. 100 tahun lamanya keadaan tanpa lahirnya individu baru membuat banyak orang khawatir tentang keadaan planet, bukan hanya wilayah. Namun planet! Semua putus asa—akan kelangsungan hidup mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai memuja dewa-dewa dari neraka -_begitu kalau disebutkan dibumi_- tidak ada hasil. Perpecahan terjadi, beberapa kelompok memutuskan untuk memuja para dewa jahanam pergi mencari jalan keluar keujung planet dan yang satu tetap setia dengan jalan yang lurus yang mereka anut. Hingga seratus tahun berikutnya cahaya itu datang, di pagi yang cerah tiba-tiba turun sesuatu yang menurut mereka aneh, selembut kapas, terasa dingin dan sekejap bisa menghilang ditengah api. Orang-orang planet tersebut yang bisa disebut tinggal beberapa dikagetkan dengan pecahnya sebuah Kristal yang menggemparkan kerajaan. Kristal yang kemudian hancur dengan seorang bayi seputih salju yang mengiasi planet mereka. Seorang bayi dengan kekuatan Cryokinesis tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang ratu. Kelahiran yang ditunggu selama 200 tahun itu ahirnya ada hingga mereka percaya akan ada kelahiran lain dari ke 11 kristal milik raja. 10 tahun lama penantian mereka hingga bayi kedua terlahir, bayi yang mampu menyatukan pandangan mereka pada saat ia keluar dari kristal. Bayi yang mereka tahu akan menjadi takdir kekuatan Cryokinesis, bayi yang menjadikan dirinya lebih kuat dengan membaca pikiran setiap orang yang ia mau dan menggerakan apapun sesuai dengan keinginanya, kekuatan Telekinesis. 50 tahun berikutnya langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, para binatang bersembunyi di tempat yang mungkin menurutnya aman. Orang-orang tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa para binatang bersembunyi dan langit menjadi gelap hingga mereka menemukan sumber kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit, berbagai macam naga menyemburkan api kesegala arah meski tidak mengenai apapun yang ada di daratan. Mereka terbang mengelilingi istanah, dan orang-orang tau apa yang membuat para naga berkumpul di atas istanah dari Telekinesis yaitu dikarenakan seorang bayi dengan kekuatan naga api telah lahir dari kristal ketiga seorang yang bisa melawan grafitasi dan terbang dengan sesukanya seseorang yang mereka sebut sebagai Levitation. Seorang yang lebih kuat dengan wajahnya yang datar lebih menunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya yang ia miliki. 20 tahun kemudian kekeringan melanda seluruh penjuru EXplanet, banyak yang mati dalam bencana alam dimana matahari terasa begitu dekat. Mereka mengandalkan kekuatan Cryokinesis yang dapat menurunkan hujan putih yang bisa mereka jadikan air saat mereka hangatkan dengan api. Meski merasa bersyukur pada kekuatan Cryokinesis namun mengingat umur pemiliknya yang masih dalam puluhan tahun membuat tubuhnya lemah dan memilih membiarkan tubuh mereka mati kekeringan. Tapi sebagai pemilik kekuatan satu-satunya yang dapat membantu tidak membiarkan itu semua terjadi, meski beberapa kali pinsang setelah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan untuk menurunkan hujan kapas es-_dibumi menyebutnya salju_- ia tidak perduli pada tubunya sendiri, ia tidak perduli pada dua saudaranya yang mengatakan untuk berhenti sampai ia ada pada batasnya, kekuatannya berada di ujung batasnya dan keadaan semua makluk Explanet menghawatirkan tiba-tiba air menyembur dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan yang membuat kerajaan menjadi jauh dengan para penduduknya dikarenakan air yang melingkari kerajaan dan hanya menyisakan satu jalan. Sang Telekinesis memberikan mereka pemandangan tentang seorang bayi yang tersenyum dengan air yang ia mainkan, si pemilik kekuatan Hydrokinesis terlahir. Hingga 10 tahun berikutnya terjadi peperangan merebutkan kristal yang tersisa banyak yang terluka parah, bahkan sang ratu pun harus merasakan bagaimana tajamnya pedang yang menembus perutnya. Mengingat dalam usia manusia Explanet seseorang yang baru berusia puluhan tahun masih sama dengan bayi yang harus dijaga meskipun mereka memiliki kekuatan sebesar apapun, bayi tetaplah bayi. Hingga tiba-tiba luka dan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh mereka akibat peperangan tiba-tiba tidak terasa lagi, mereka yang menjerit kesakitan untuk kesekian kali saat kali terahir mereka bingung dan meliat cahaya putih biru mengelilingi istanah dan mengelilingi planet, mereka tersenyum mereka mulai terbiasa dengan kejadian aneh beberapa puluh tahun sebelum bayi dalam kristal terlahir. Senyum mereka mengembang saat sang Telekinesis menunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana sang raja dan ratu sudah kembali pulih ditambah dengan kelahiran seseorang bayi dengan cahaya putih kebiruan yang kemudian dengan senang hati mereka memanggilnya heally atau si pemilik kekuatan Vitakinesis. Semua orang yang berada di EXplanet mulai bertanya tentang pasangan sang Hydrokinesis? Hingga mereka ahirnya membiarkan semua berjalan dengan Hydrokinesis dan Vitakinesis yang menjadi satu kesatuan. 20 tahun kemudian tepat di saat perayaan 100 tahun kelahiran Cryokinesis langit di hiasi cahaya indah, bintang-bintang menunjukkan cahayanya dan bersinar dengan indahnya membentuk sebuah rasi berbentuk Taurus, di atas langit istanah. Orang-orang yang memang sedang berpesta ikut menyambut kehadiran bayi yang bermandikan cahaya bintang, seorang bayi Lunarkinesis terlahir. 15 tahun berikutnya langit kembali di kendalikan dengan kegelapan. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi untuk berlindung mereka takut untuk sekedar berpikir tentang kemarahan sang Levitation dan Hydrokinesis. Mereka melihat cahaya merah di ujung langit, mereka juga masih ingat dengan kelahiran sang Levitation yang menunjukkan tanda serupa, mereka juga ingat bagaimana sang Levitation pernah menghancurkan gunung karna tidak ingin diganggu. Dan udara yang mereka rasakan adalah udara seperti akan hujan dan dengan pasti mereka ingat siapa pengendali air -sang Hydrokinesis yang akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga Vitakinesis yang sejak awal sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Sang raja menunjukkan rasa was-was mengingat kilat menyambar-nyambar di sekitar istanah bahkan menyambar beberapa pohon yang langsung kering dan menjadi abu. Suasana mencekam hingga suara tangisan bayi menyadarkan seluruh penguin kerajaan bahwa kejadian langka tadi bukanlah kejadian dimana bayi pemilik kekuatan itu murka melainkan tanda kelahiran sang Electrokonesis. 10 tahun kemudian semua orang dikejutkan dengan api yang menyala disetiap penjuru EXplanet, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka diselimuti api. Namun lagi-lagi mereka hanya bisa terheran saat melihat bagaimana semua terlahap api namun masih dalam keadaan utuh hingga beberapa saat mereka melihat seorang bayi dengan selimut api tengah tertidur di atas pecahan kristal- ya seorang bayi yang dapat mengendalikan api dalam pikirannya – seorang Pyrokinetis, dan sang Hydrokinesis mengendalikan dengan air yang bisa keluar dari manapun jangan lupakan seorang Levitation yang sedang menikmati hidangan (api ) dengan sangat baik. 10 berlangsung hingga gemuruh perut planet membuat semua orang panic, suara gemuruh itu semakin menjadi hingga mereka merasakan goncangan kuat yang melanda dan gunung berubah menjadi sebuah bongkahan tanah. Bingung? Tentu yang mereka tunggu adalah pandangan apa yang mereka dapat setelah kejadian aneh tersebut, mereka berharap bukan tanda peperangan seperti sebelum sang Vitakinesis terlahir. Senyum mengembang disudut bibir mereka saat mendapatkan pemandangan dimana seorang bayi tengah tersenyum hangat pada sang ratu, seorang bayi yang kemudian mereka sebut sang Terrakinesis. Harus menunggu lama untuk kelahiran bayi dari 3 krital yang tersisa, 20 tahun waktu untuk kristal dalam urutan ke 11 pecah, terlalu cepat jika melihat ke 9 pemilik kekuatan itu lahir secara berurutan. Bayi yang dengan cepatnya langsung berpindah kedalam pelukan sang Electrokonesis, bayi yang menyisakan space untuk kristal urutan ke 10 dan 12. Semua orang mulai menyebutnya Teleportation dengan dirinya yang dengan mudah berpindah kesatu tempat ketempat lainnya. Semua kehidupan berjalan dengan normal, bahkan kini dimulailah beradaban baru dengan adanya ke 10 pemilik kekuatan yang entah dari mana mereka bisa membuat Kristal yang akan mereka berikan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka dan sesuai dengan takdir mereka. 100 tahun lamanya untuk menunggu penghuni kekuatan baru kristal yang mereka bagikan pada setiap orang membuat mereka memiliki keturunan lebih normal dari kelahiran 10 kristal asli. Semua bisa memberikan kristal dengan menyatukan darah dari dua pemilik kekuatan yang memiliki takdir mereka, dan dari ke 10 pemilik kekuatan hanya sang Terrakinesis dan sang Levitation yang tidak bisa memberikan kristal mereka. Semua berharap dengan menyatukan beberapa dari mereka bisa membentuk Kristal namun saat mencoba menyatukan darah, misalnya darah milik sang Levitation bercampur dengan ke 9 darah yang lainnya akan membentuk sebuah ledakan meski sedikit saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menyatukan darah mereka dengan sang Levitation. Meski dengan hasil yang berbeda, sang Terrakinesis pun tidak bisa menyatukan darahnya dengan ke 8 pemilik kekuatan lain meski berbeda saat ia mencoba menyatukan darahnya dengan darah sang Levitation yang meledak. Darah ke 8 pemilik kekuatan itu akan menggumpal menjadi tanah, hangus atau bahkan akan seperti lumpur. Para mahluk yang menghuni EXplanet pun mulai bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, anak-anak kecil mulai bermunculan dan mereka bisa hidup layaknya sedia kala sebelum hujan meteor meski akan sama jika tidak bisa memiliki keturunan dari kristal yang ke 8 pasangan takdir pemilik kekuatan EXplanet berikan mereka akan memintanya. Seminggu sudah mereka harus menerima kenyataan sang dewa mempermainkan langit. Kadang langit akan menumpahkan air berlebihan bahkan sang Hydrokinesis pun tidak bisa menahan kekuatan yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Atau saat tiba-tiba salju turun dengan derasnya dari langit, intinya semua kekuatan yang dimiliki ke 8 pemilik kekuatan itu tidak terkendali. Puncaknya adalah ke delapan kekuatan itu melebur menjadi satu membuat kepanikan tersendiri di semua orang, sang Terrakinesis dan sang Levitation hanya bisa mengurung mereka dalam tanah untuk meredam gejolak kekuatan mereka yang telah berkumpul dan entah mengapa sudah bercampur dengan angin dan siap membinasahkan seluruh makluk yang ada di EXplanet. Sang Terrakinesis dan sang Levitation sudah bersiap untuk memberikan seluruh kekuatan mereka saat menyadari kekuatan ke delapan pemilik kekuatan itu membentuk tornado besar disertai angin itu mulai mendekat berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Detik-detik menegangkan itu dimulai, tornado yang bisa meleburkan EXplanet dalam sekali hantam itu tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa meter. Semua berhenti, seakan waktu benar berhenti. Hingga saat mereka sadar tornado itu sudah hilang dan kekuatan itu kembali terdiam di diri pemiliknya. Bayangan dua bayi tertidur pulas ditengah pecahan kristal menyelimuti pandangan mereka. Seorang bayi yang akan menangis saat seseorang menyentuhnya, seorang bayi yang dengan tatapan polosnya membius sang Levitation untuk tersenyum. Bayi yang seharusnya berada diurutan ke 10 yang dengan sekejap membuat mereka merasa waktu mulai berhenti melihat senyum Levitation, sang pemilik kekuatan Chronokinesis. Di samping bayi Chronokinesis itu masih tersisa bayi lain yang memandang Terrakinesis seakan meminta pelukan darinya, hingga ia melayang di udara dan tiba di pelukan Terrakinesis dengan bantuan angin, semua tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang pemilik kekuatan Aerokinesis yang hampir berbarengan dengan sang Chronokinesis.—"

Suho menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Kris mulai bisa bernafas dengan baik, sedikit ia menoleh pada Tao yang kini menatapnya, mungkin menunggunya melanjutkan ceritanya.

" ahirnya semua hidup dengan pasangan masing-masing. Cryokinesis dan Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis dan Vitakinesis, Teleportation dan Electrokonesis, Pyrokinetis dan Lunarkinesis, Terrakinesis dan Aerokinesis, yang terahir adalah Levitation dan Chronokinesis. Semua hidup dengan nyaman hingga sebuah kejadian membuat semuanya musnah. Seseorang dari kelompok pemuja dewa neraka kembali setelah tidak menemukan apapun untuk memiliki keturunan bahkan seluruh pengikutnya telah lenyap, ia seakan tertohok saat melihat keadaan kerajaan EXplanet yang ia tinggalkan jauh dari perkiraannya. Jauh lebih bahagia dengan anak kecil yang berlarian hingga ia mendengar apa yang terjadi. Marah dan dendam ada disetiap sudut pikirannya, bagaimana mungkin semua orang yang ia tinggalkan dan dalam pikirannya akan sama sengsaranya dengan keadaanya sekarang yang kehilangan seluruh pengikut dan keluarganya justru berbanding terbalik. Ratusan tahun lamanya ia mengumpulkan kristal-kristal yang ia dapat dari ke 12 pemilik kekuatan yang ahirnya ia bisa mendapatkan 2 orang dengan kekuatan tambahan Telekinesis dan Levitation, meski hanya sedikit namun dengan dua kekuatan tersebut ia bisa menghancurkan seluruh EXplanet. Benar saja, tidak lama semua lenyap—"

Air mata Tao kembali meleleh, Lay mencium kening dongsaengnya sambil sesekali berbisik untuk menenangkan. Xiumin dan Baekhyun ikut mengusap rambut dan punggung bocah panda yang sudah beberapa lama menangis. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan tersenyum.

" bocah panda, kau harus percaya padaku. Jika Pyrokinetis dan Lunarkinesis adalah aku dan Baekkie, Terrakinesis dan Aerokinesis adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun, Teleportation dan Electrokonesis adalah Kai dan Chen, Hydrokinesis dan Vitakinesis adalah Suho dan Lay, Cryokinesis dan Telekinesis adalah Xiumin dan Luhan, lalu yang terahir Levitation dan Chronokinesis adalah Kris dan kau—"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Tao keluar dari pelukan Lay dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan kiri Tao dan menunjukkan lambang Chronokinesis.

" ini adalah lambang pengendali waktu, sebuah benda mirip jam pasir yang menandakan perpindahan waktu dan ini akan bersinar dengan terang jika bertemu dengan pasangan takdir yang ia miliki..yaitu lambang naga api milik sang Levitation atau Kris. Kau mengetahui kekuatanmu namun kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang takdirmu, kau dan Kris ada dalam satu garis takdir.."

" maksud gege?"

Kini gentian Xiumin yang tersenyum.

" jangan menangis lagi, jangan merasa sakit lagi atau Kris benar-benar akan mati.."

" MWO?!"

Lay mengusap air mata Tao, saat ia mendapati air mata Tao mengalir berbarengan dengan Kris yang memekik.

" ku mohon Tao-er, jangan benci Kris. Berhentilah merasa sakit—"

Tao mengangguk, ia mengharap pada Suho untuk memberi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namja tampan kekasih gegenya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Masih ingat dengan keadaan dimana seseorang berhasil membuat 2 orang mirip Telekinesis dan Levitation? Orang itu tau dengan jelas bagaimana awal dari penderitaan sang penguasa kekuatan terbesar yaitu Levitation, ia tidak akan tahan dengan air mata atau rasa kesakitan yang pasangannya alami dalam hal ini pasangannya adalah sang Chronokinesis. Entah apa yang terjadi ia bisa menghasut sang Chronokinesis untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi ruangannya dan sang Levitation disaat dua orang sedang berada pada klimaks hubungan cinta mereka. Dunia berhenti, waktu berhenti seketika itu juga. Dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya melihat si Chronokinesis menangis menatapi perpaduan dua orang yang dalam pikirannya ia kenal dan amat ia sayangi. Ya orang itu berhasil menyusupkan pikiran bahwa dua orang yang sedang berada dalam klimaks cinta di dalam kamar itu adalah sang Telekinesis dan sang Levitation pada jiwa sang Chronokinesis yang polos, bahkan ia juga menyisipkan perasaan menyesal yang amat besar pada sang Telekinesis dan sang Levitation yang saat itu tidak ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, keduanya memang sedang bersama namun keduanya ada bersama raja dan ratu. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal dengan perbuatan yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Tidak hanya itu ia juga menyisipkan rasa kesal untuk Telekinesis dan Levitation dari ke 9 pemilik kekuatan lain, hingga semuanya berahir dengan penderitaan yang sang Levitation dapat karna rasa sakit yang sang Chronokinesis alami. Sang Levitation menghanguskan Explanet dalam sekejap. Dan kini hampir lebih dari ratusan tahun sang Chronokinesis meninggalkan sang Levitation, aku mendengar Tuhan penguasa alam mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjaga sang Chronokinesis dan menguji kekuatan takdir yang mengikat sang Levitation.."

Xiumin menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Kris kembali bernafas pelan.

" Kris mencarimu, mencari seseorang dari masalalunya tanpa ia tau sedikitpun tentangmu. Tuhan memberikan semua jalan dan waktu untuk Kris. Tanpa tau siapa dan bagaimana Chronokinesis yang ia cari, Kris terus mencari dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Kami semua terjebak dengan bayangan semu yang muncul melewati pandangan itu, kami tidak membantunya lebih tepatnya kami membencinya. Yang ia miliki hanya Luhan dan sedikit klue tentangmu, ia hanya mengingat memanggilmu 'Peach'. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu kau menunjukkan kekuatan dan keberadaanmu pada kami, kami menyadari bahwa sang Chronokinesis adalah kau saat kau memberikan kotak yang aku yakin itu dari Kevin-malaikat yang menjagamu. Perlahan ingatan kami kembali namun saat mencoba membuat suatu cerita tentang kehidupan masa lalu kami, kami tidak menemukan titik temu yang sama. Keadaan dimana kami terobang-ambing dengan ingatan yang semu hingga kami menyatukan semua ingatan kami tentang masa lalu, kami tau apa yang ada di pikiran kami berbeda dengan kenyataan yang kami lihat jauh dari ingatan kami. Hanya Kris dan kau yang tidak menyadari kebenaran tentang siapa Chronokinesis, mungkin Kris menyakitimu dengan kata-katanya kemarin. Ia tidak salah, ia jujur! Ia tidak ingin memberimu harapan meski dalam dirinya ada namamu, ada ingatan tentangmu. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyakiti sang Chronokinesis yang menjadi kekasih takdirnya untuk kesekian kali jika ia menerimamu. Dia mencintai sang Chronokinesis dan tanpa ia tau sang Chronokinesis adalah dirimu, kau ingat saat ia memegangi dadanya. Ingatlah keadaanmu saat ia memekik kesakitan, ingatlah bagaimana saat kau merasa sakit kemarin bagaimana keadaannya.."

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada Xiumin.  
>Semua orang yang berkumpul di kamar Tao hanya bisa berharap Tao tak lagi menangis atau merasakan sakit, mengingat Kris sudah ada didalam ambang batasnya.<p>

" kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.."

" bisakah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" ikuti instruksiku"

Tao menangguk dan menghadapkan badannya kearah Chanyeol. Lay masih bisa melihat bagaimana Kris mulai bernafas teratur.

" pusatkan pikiranmu pada satu hal, pilih tempat, waktu dimana kau ingin pergi..sudah?"

Lagi-lagi Tao mengangguk.

" katakan 'control of the time' dengan segenap jiwamu.."

" Control of the time, time is my mine"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Tao tergeletak, membuat Lay kaget.

" dia berhasil.."

" mwo?"

" dia sedang menjelajahi waktu.."

Semua menoleh pada Tao yang kini tergeletak di pelukan Lay, perlahan Baekhyun membantu Lay membaringkan Tao dikasurnya.

**#In the time**

_Tao berjalan melewati waktu hingga kini ia terdampar diwaktu dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris. Tepat di sebuah ruangan kelas special, dimana ia mereka mengijinkan Tao masuk kedalam ruangan yang hanya murid kelas itu yang bisa. Tentang keindahan yang Tao tau dengan pasti itu adalah hasil kekuatan dari Chen. Hingga ia terkagum melihat lukisan indah. Tao masih melihat dirinya tengah tersenyum memandangi sebuah gambar cahaya tentang sang Chronokinesis yang terlihat samar._

_" itu nyata Tao-ie, mereka nyata dan ada.."_

_Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara amat lirih dan seperti ada kesakitan didalamnya. _

_"hemmm—arra-arra, jika mereka nyata.. tapi itu dulu hyung..lagian aku yakin mereka sudah musnah kekeke.. Chronokinesis? Bukannya itu berkaitan dengan kekuatan pengendali waktu hyung? Siapa pasangannya?"_

_Canda Tao kala itu. Ya Tao kala itu memang tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka lakukan hanya saja dan hanya tertarik pada sosok yang berada dalam urutan ke 10 di gambaran elektro merah . Sebuah lukisan melewati aliran listrik dengan penggambaran yang sedikit tidak jelas._

_" dia—Levitation sang pemilik kekuatan naga api.."_

_" hem—sepertinya dia bodoh! Lemah dan—sepertinya menjijikkan Ck.."_

_'BUAGH' sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Tao hingga membuatnya nyaris terjungkal jika Sehun tidak menangkapnya. Seseorang yang amat asing di matanya yang kini begitu familiar di mata Tao menatap marah pada Tao yang dulu._

_" KRIS! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"_

_Lay dan yang lainnya membantu Tao berdiri, namun dengan kasar namja yang memukul itu kembali menarik kerah seragamnya,Tao sadar akan hawa hawa panas yang melebihi hawa biasa itu sekarang. Itu karna Kris._

_" KAU!"_

_" KRIS! Ku bilang hentikan!"_

_Dengan sekali sentak Lay dan Xiumin mendapatkan namja panda, yang tidak mengerti siapa namja tinggi yang mereka panggil KRIS yang kini masih menatapnya tajam seperti dia marah._

_" Tidak ada yang mengijinkan siswa dari kelas biasa masuk kesini!"_

_" dia dongsaeng Lay, Kris"_

_Namja bernama Kris itu menatap Tao tajam._

_" aku tidak perduli, sekarang kau pergi dan ku peringatkan jaga ucapanmu!"_

_Kini benar adanya, Tao menyadari perasaan yang dulu ia rasakan perasaan tentang sesuatu yang menyakitkan terasa di dada sebelah kirinya,bukan karna ia takut. Rasa begitu menyakitkan di dadanya yang membuatnya tidak sadar beberapa murid kelas special berada di depannya menghalangi namja bernama Kris. Dan saat lampu menyala Tao melihat dua orang namja tengah memunggunginya, Suho dan Sehun._

_" Krisie, sudahlah—Tao tidak bersalah.."_

_Tao mengerti mengapa ia merasa sakit saat Luhan tersenyum lembut kearah Kris yang membuat tatapan horror milik namja itu melunak,meski Luhan menyelamatkannya. Tao tidak bodoh dengan rasa amat sakit. Yang membuatnya tanpa sadar air menangis dan menatap bekas air mata di telapak tangannya._

_" Tapi Lu—dia—"_

_Perasaan sakit dada sebelah kiri, alasanmengapa sakit, alasan kenapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir._

_" Tao, gwacana gege disini.."_

_Hingga ia mengucapkan kata-kata._

_" berhenti.."_

_Tao bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan kelas special setelah dia pergi. Ia bisa melihat namja berambut blonde itu tumbang, memegangi dadanya tanpa ada yang membantu kecuali Luhan._

_" gwacana?"_

_" ne, aku harus mencari kekasihku—aku tidak ingin sakit—AGH! Baru saja ia menggunakan kekuatannya—"_

_Hingga Tao merasa cukup, Tao menutup matanya perlahan. Angin berhembus begitu lirih, Tao memandang sosoknya yang sedang menangis dengan disampingnya Kris tengah menekan dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia memperhatikan perubahan wajahnya dan wajah Kris._

_" Kris-gege—"_

_Kembali Tao menutup matanya dan saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat dirinya sendiri pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan, ia mendapati namja blonde itu mengeluarkan darah lewat mulutnya._

_" kau bodoh! Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan menyakiti Tao!"_

_" agh!—akk—khan—lebih baik—aku tidak ingin menghianati Zitao atau Chronokinesis—agkk!"_

_" PPABO! ZITAO ADALAH CHRONOKINESIS"_

_Tepat saat Luhan mengucapkan itu Tao melihat Kris pingsan._

_" hiks"_

**#BACK-NOW**

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, mendapati Sehun berada di dekatnya.

" welcome back Zitao—"

" hiks—"

" uljima, Kris sekarang sedang mendengarkan ceramah dari Luhan-ge jadi kalau kau tidak ingin dia kenapa-napa berbahagialah.."

Dengan beberapa kerjapan Tao memasang senyumnya, meski sedikit rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Rasa sakit mengingat bagaimana penghianatan yang telah dilakukan Kris dan Luhan. Suho meletakkan tangannya dipundak Tao mengajaknya bicara dengan pandangan lembutnya.

" jangan merasa sakit, buktikanlah Chronokinesis..buktikan bahwa penghianatan itu tidak ada—Levitation tidak pernah menyukai Telekinesis apa lagi sampai melakukan hal menjijikan itu, Telekinesis terlalu posesif terhadap Cryokinesis sehingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk pemilik kekuatan lain. Bahkan jikapun itu hingga terjadi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu..mereka memiliki satu kesatuan yang sama hingga saling menolak satu dengan yang lain, jangankan berbuat segila itu untuk berbicara satu dengan yang lain saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Levitation tidak akan perduli apapun kecuali itu menyangkut denganmu.."

Tao memandang Suho dengan pandangan Tanya-benarkah?- yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Tao mulai menutup matanya dan kembali berbaring untuk menjelajah waktu.

**# 1000 years **

_Tao menemukan dirinya berada disebuah kamar, sebuah kamar dimana ia melihat seorang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun dibumi tengah tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah kristal berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap penuh sayang._

_" saat kau lahir nanti, kau akan menjadi takdirku! Aku akan menunggu dan menjagamu.."_

_Seorang masuk kedalam ruangan._

_" Ya! Apa kau akan terus-terusan menjaganya? Lihatlah diluar orang-orang sedang kekeringan dan Cryokinesis sedang mati-matian menolong mereka—"_

_" asalkan bukan Kristal ini, aku tidak masalah—"_

_" YAA! Ais dasar naga bodoh!"_

_**._

_Tao mengerjap saat ia menemukan pandangan dimana seorang tengah memeluk sebuah kristal di tengah tekanan macam-macam kekuatan yang bersiap memporak-porandakan EXplanet._

_" tunggulah sebentar, aku yakin kau akan aman! Aku akan mengorbankan apapun agar kau bisa selamat, meskipun tubuhku sekalipun.."_

_Ia melihat orang itu terbang setelah mencium kristal hitam yang ia sembunyikan bersama beberapa orang yang juga memiliki kekuatan sepertinya._

_**._

_Wajah berbinar itu adalah wajah yang tidak pernah Tao lihat sebelumnya, ia melihat seorang dengan kekuatan naga api tersenyum sambil menciumi seorang bayi yang langsung diam saat didalam dekapan tangan hangatnya._

_" dia cantik"_

_**._

_" Yaaa~ Peach, berhentilah meronta biarkan aku menyematkan ini"_

_" hahahaha…aku bahagia—"_

_Tao tersenyum melihat dua orang mirip dirinya dan Kris tengah tersenyum mesra bahkan saling menggenggamkan tangan, saling melindungi satu dengan yang lain._

_**._

_Dengan mudah Tao bisa melihat, bagaimana seseorang merubah tatapannya hingga membuat waktu berhenti, Tao ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Ia menoleh pada seorang yang tengah terisak menatap jelas bagaimana dua orang pemilik kekuatan yang tidak Tao kenal tengah memadu kasih di atas tempat yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai miliknya, dua orang dengan kekuatan berbeda tengah berada dalam puncak organsm. Mereka tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi sang pengendali waktu, tubuh mereka beku._

_" hiks.."_

_Tao ingat seingat-ingatnya perasaan yang muncul saat ia berada diposisi orang yang tengah menangis terlepas dari tatapan tak berdaya seorang pemilik kekuatan naga api, yang terlihat amat menyesal namun tak bisa mengatakan apapun. _

_" app-ppoh.."_

_Setelah puas dengan sakit yang teramat di dadanya, sang pengendali waktu menjalankan waktu kembali. _

_" Ta-"_

_Sang pemilik kekuatan naga api segera membereskan pakaiannya ia terlihat tersenyum pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya_

_" kau melakukannya dengan baik.."_

_Tidak! Tao tidak melihat namja tadi sebagai orang yang mirip dengan Kris, Tao menggeleng. Tao ingat apa yang dipikirkan semua orang saat ini terjadi sang Levitation membereskan pakaiannya dan bergegas mengejar Chronokinesis yang pasti akan bersembunyi dan menangis sendiri. Hingga semua berpencar, mencari dimana sang pemilik waktu berada. Dan dalam waktu sekian lama mereka mencari dengan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki tak satupun menemukan sang penguasa waktu, hingga penyesalan yang ada pada diri telekinesis dan sang pemilik kekuatan naga api terasa begitu dalam dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Ya sang penguasa kekuatan naga api marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat sang penguasa waktu menghilang dan kesakitan. Dan dalam sekejap saja semua hangus terbakar api sang pemilik naga api. Itu yang Tao ingat._

_" tapi Chronokinesis akan cepat tahu.."_

_" dia tidak akan tahu dengan cepat, dia terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir—sekarang kita nikmati kehancuran penghuni EXplanet..kalaupun Chronokinesis bisa mengetahuinya mereka semua akan lenyap..hahhaha"_

**#BACK-NOW**

_" bagaimana?"_

_Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Tao sadar ia sudah kembali pada teman-temannya. Ia mengangguk._

_" dia tidak bersalah, ada orang lain yang mencapurinya..seperti Suho-ge katakan..dan semua akan melebur saat aku dan Kris-ge mengetahuinya-" _

_" kami sudah tau, kami siap!"_

_Kai memeluk pinggang Chen posesif seakan tidak ingin terpisahkan dari namja penyuka bebek itu. Luhan merangkul Xiumin dalam pelukan hangat mencoba menyalurkan cinta tulusnya pada namja baozi yang tersenyum lembut kearah Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng saat tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya agar tidur diranjang milik Tao bersama dengan namja berambut merah penyuka buble tea, ia menurut dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Baekhyun yang tengah tersipu saat Chanyeol memujinya cantik dan lebih bersinar dari bintang-bintang lainnya membuat Tao ikut tersenyum. Suho memeluk Lay lembut membiarkan wangi tubuh Lay tercium kedalam indra penciumannya._

_" peach—"_

_Suara itu! Suara yang amat Tao rindukan, ia memutar pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya di ambang pintu. Sesekali ia menoleh pada beberapa namja yang ada di dalam kamarnya meyakinkan jika yang baru masuk kekamarnya adalah orang yang selama ratusan tahun telah mencari dan menderita karna kebodohannya. Air mata Tao kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia berdiri. Saat ia sadar Kris tiba-tiba kehilangan senyumnya dan memegangi dadanya Tao langsung menggeleng untuk berfikir tentang kebahagiaan dan seketika itu juga namja dihadapannya tersenyum kembali._

_" peach—"_

_" gege—"_

_Tidak ada pelukan atau apapun, mereka hanya saling memandangi dan tersenyum bahagia. Kris tersenyum meski dadanya terasa nyeri mengingat namja dihadapannya sedang menahan tangis namun tidak bisa. M_enatap sedih pada Tao, mengingat ia telah mencari selama ratusan tahun tanpa mengetahui dan melihat siapa dirinya. Kris bahkan mendengarkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar. Kini namja berambut blonde itu melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa melihat ia lihat sebelumnya, ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar sebelumnya. Ya, Tao memberikannya kekuatan super untuk tetap mencarinya setelah namja panda itu meninggalkannya. Kris sebelumnya terlalu egois dan hanya mengurus diri sendiri hingga  
>ia merasa terlalu bodoh dan tidak memahami jika Tao selalu ada disampinya bahkan saat ia berubah dari hari ke hari,meskipun Tao jelas tidak di sisi itu karena Tao, Kris menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Berubah karna cinta yang terus menerus Tao berikan, meskipun keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar akan posisi mereka. Kris harus mengakui bahwa setiap kali memikirkan dimana sang Chronokinesis seluruh dunianya akan berisi Chronokinesis bahkan saat kepingan salju di langit malam terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat dan membayangkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang menjerat Kris dalam kedalaman cinta Kris selalu berharap Chronokinesis bisa muncul di depan matanya dalam satu saat dan berharap ia bisa kembali ke sisinya. Kembali ke sisi namja blonde yang kini menatap Tao dengan senyum hangat, Kris berharap meskipun ini berahir ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang suatu saat bisa kembali ke halaman yang indah, halaman berisikan semua kenangan indah dirinya dan Tao. Baik sebagai Chronokinesis ataupun sebagai Huang Zi Tao. <em>Hingga perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mengedar layaknya cahaya yang berpencar. Semua tersenyum sambil tetap menutup mata serta mencoba melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.<br>Kris dan Tao hanya bisa saling menatap untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga semuanya memudar dan tidak berbekas._

_**._

_Ya mereka semua lenyap, sesuai dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan para bayi dari kristal itu hidup bahagia. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku merasa dendamku telah terbalaskan, dan aku kira sudah cukup untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi itu. Waktu seratusan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup menyenangkan untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi EXplanet (hahhahaha-Laugh)._

_**END**_

_**|…EPILOG...…|**_

_Dalam sebuah keramaian kota terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut masih acak-acakan tengah mencari sesuatu._

_" gege—palliwaaaa—aku tidak ingin telat di hari pernikahan Xiumin-jie!"_

_Seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitam tersenyum di ambang pintu._

_" bukan gege yang harusnya bergegas, tapi kau peach—"_

_Yeoja itu menoleh dan terlihat sejenak ia kagum pada namja berambut blonde yang kini berusaha mendekatinya. Namja itu langsung memasangkan sebuah kalung berbandul seekor naga layaknya lambang sang penguasa grafitasi._

_" gomawo"_

_ Yeoja itu tersenyum saat namja itu membiarkan sang namja merapikan rambutnya._

_" kajja, yang lain sudah menunggu"_

_" he-em!"_

_**._

8

8

8

**See You next FF**

**Ahirnya selesai..mianhe dan terimakasih aku ucapkan kepada siapapun yang telah membaca FF ini..gomawoo**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**See yaaa-**


End file.
